Love Me
by Super-Twi-Harry-Heroes-Fan
Summary: Isabella is a half vampire that is all alone in the world. She goes to Italy for Culinary Arts and feels a pull towards someone. Is this a good or bad thing?
1. Pull

**As promised, I am getting started on all the stories. A Blue Tail I am very happy with. If you are one of my fans and you hate Bella/Aro I suggest you do not read. There will be no bashing I hate that completely. Edward will be in it he will be a full vampire. Jacob will be in it though he will already be married to Leah. Personally I like every Bella/? Pairings but when they start bashing I hate them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Twilight Saga.**

**Love Me**

_**APOV**_

I have live for over 3000 years but nothing has ever made me as bored as today. It was day. Today a larger group of tourists was coming in but I did not feel it today. I left the castle for the first time in 2000 years. That was the day Sulpicia, my wife left. She was a blonde beauty. She was never my mate but I grew to love her. I do not believe I would ever love someone again.

She ran off to be with Vladimir. All this time I lived with her I never imagined that her life mate would be my worst enemy a Romanian. That coven hated us because we overthrew them. They were crazy with human's fast growing technology they believed we should reveal our secret. I made sure it was kept we were always at each other's throats. Who would believe that Vladimir was my brother?

We were turned at the same time by some runway vampire. He was going to kill him first then e but he built us both not knowing who to kill and mother grabbed us and pushed us out the window. Father heard our cries and from the entire vampire attacks the new he had to burn the house down.

I was left with torturing pain with no mother and no father with my brother and I begging to die but know one helped us. I was only 25 he was 24. We woke up to the afterlife and found we were in a house from the old times. We smelt the family coming in and they smelt so enticing I could do nothing but feed.

I felt guilty for a fleeting second because this person helped us. However, I knew this was how to sustain myself. I was going to get married to a red head in that time. However, we went on a rampage killing our entire village and some neighboring ones. Over time, we learned to control ourselves, but I never gave up human blood. It was the sweetest thing

Vladmir and I both wanted power. We studied during the day and fed through the night killing two or three people a day in each village we moved to. We moved constantly not wanting to raise suspicion. By the end of that era, we were rich enough to own a large house. We lived through another era this time rich enough to own a small kingdom. We lived through another this time rich enough to rule a kingdom and vampires. We ruled well. However, we withdrew power from the human kingdom when we began to fear their technology. Vladimir got sick of hiding so he wanted to throw a grand ball and reveal our secret. I battled him and started a great duel. All I wanted for him to be levelheaded and see if we reveal our secret, we could be in grave danger.

He did not listen to me. He lost and I exiled him from Volterra and he lost all rights as King to Vampires. Leaving me alone with no one left. We always had a few vampire followers. Therefore, I took two of my most trusted Caius and Marcus. In addition, I made them rule with me. We ruled completely and no one dared to overthrow me because of my power. I had the twins by that time Jane and Alec. Very powerful indeed feared by the entire vampire community.

I got out of my memory recall by the sweetest scent. It was not something I wanted to eat, no quite the opposite, I wanted to fuck her.

I have never felt that way about anyone. Not even Sulpicia. I looked over by a hot dog booth to see her eating a burger (A/N LOL). I had the sudden urge to be angry. I was dazed over a human. The disgusting beings they are how could they give birth to a beauty such as her (picture on profile I hate detailing clothes and how they look.)

I saw her pay the man and I was angry and jealous of how he touched what was mine. It was completely irrational what I felt for this girl, or woman I should say because her body was definitely of a woman a perfectly proportioned hourglass figure, with larger breasts that would normally be found on her small 5'3 stature. She looked so tiny compared to my 6'3.

She walked back to her friends a skinny fake blonde-haired woman I found to be named Lauren and a fake spry on tan blonde named Jessica. I heard her beautiful voice then.

"Come on I have to get back to class. It's just my first week I don't want to be late." Ah, it was like bells. She was gorgeous she was my dream woman. In addition, I knew she was my mate. The problem was how to approach a human and tell them you were a human-drinking vampire and that they were your mate. It was not going to be easy but I will be damned if I let her get away. I was going to search all the schools in the area until I found her.

"Bella, you're the one that wanted to come here." The spray-tanned Barbie angrily sad. If she had friends like these, she definitely will not be as scared to come with me.

"Yes, I know I just suddenly felt like I should be here . You ever get that feeling before."

"No, now let's go I'm sick f all these smelly Italians looking at me I mean they're like ten times my size." Lauren pissed I assumed.

"Yes, I can't wait to leave, just one more month and we will complete our graduate school year. This was exciting and all but, I miss America. We will go back as certified Chefs. Well except for you, Bella who just had to be an Executive Chef."

"Fine let's go." I could ear her muttering she knew she should have come alone.

Yes, my dear you should have then I could begin my courting. Well at least I know her name and that she is from America. However, she does look Italian I wonder if she knows our language.

I knew I had to work fast on my courting because all I have is a month for her to fall deeply in love with me.

I headed back to the castle already feeling my mood turn ecstatic.

_**BPOV**_

I knew something was in that spot that I went to. However, I saw nothing so I decided to just stall my bitch of friends for a while longer so that thing or person could find me. However, it never came.

I was half-vampire, half-human but no one but I knew this. My mother died when I was born and I have no venom so I could not change her. I do not even know my father, and I knew from when I was living inside my Mom we had no family. I was all alone from the day I was born. I quickly find very year I would get a new power. At that age I was born a physical shield.

I began to crawl by the time I was 1-week-old constantly feeling hungry and by the time I was crawling, I went into the kitched and got food and the blood mother kept stocked when she realized what type of baby I was. I do not even know her name.

I began to walk by the time I was 1 month already finished with most of the food and blood. Mother lived out in the forest so I walked there and smelt an animal.

I quickly I attacked it. I learned to run the day after. A month later, I could fight, as I have been practicing since I was born. I noticed my aging was slowing down. By the time, I was two I looked to be four so I enlisted myself into a foster family.

Charles and Renee Swan adopted me. I have live with them ever since. On my birthdays, I gained a power. My 5th year I could speak to animals, so I found a way to only use some of their blood without killing them or turning them.

I actually turned a dog when I was 13 and I kept it in the forest. It was an Alaskan malamute (pic on profile.). I trained it well and we now had a special mind link. Charles and Renee have taken care of me but they know nothing of what I am.

Every year I always go to the forest with Bow Wow I sit down and I feel the electric zing as I get a new power. At two, I already had the power sorter. At three, I had a power finder. At four, I got the invisibility. At six, I got mind reading. At seven, I got the power shield. That shields me or someone of my choosing from a vampire powers. At eight, I got psychic. At nine, I could control weather. At 10, I got stronger. At 11, I could run faster. At 12, I could control people. At 13, I could put clothes on by a thought. At 14, I could heal everything. At 15, I could control people at 16 I could grant people wishes like a genie. At 17, I could show people memories. At 18 came my last power though it was the most destructive. I could control the elements. All seven; fire, earth, air, water, spirit, light, and darkness . Every one of them. However, after that birthday I did not get anymore they just seemed to grow more powerful and in strength.

I was 20 right now and I was in Volterra, Italy on a student Visa because I want to go to Cooking School. I have had no boyfriends due to training with my powers on Bow Wow. He seemed to have all the powers I had from age one to age 13 the day I changed him. However, he was the only thing I could turn.

I tried to turn a cat and it just died, I healed it back to good health and tried another dog but to didn't work it seems only Bow Wow could turn, maybe he was just destined to be my dog. However, I was not complaining.

Jessica and Lauren came too because unbelievably we were the three smartest in the school. Well Angela and Ben should have come but the day they gave the Exam they were both absent missing out there chance. I hated them and his was my chance to come so I did.

Renee and Charles was extremely happy, and I knew they knew this was the last time they were going to see me. They both were getting a divorce and I was never close to them because on my birthday they would get mad at me for leaving but if I did not I would probably kill them. On that day I need to feed a lot or else the power that I get could come out unstable and I never knew what it was so I had to make sure I was powerful enough to stabilize it.

I knew once this was over I would apply to have a work Visa because I fell in love with Italy and I knew there was someone or something waiting for me.

**That is it everybody. Therefore, do you love it. I am nervous for the reviews. Personally, I think this was my best story. **


	2. Perfect

**Last story I am posting for the day. So tell me are you excited. Personally, I think this is my best story ever. I absolutely love Aro/Bella love stories but sadly, there just is not enough. When I am done with these three, I already have a plan for the next set of three I am doing. Bella/Caius Bella/Marcus and Bella/Jacob. Theses pairings sound bad but when there is no bashing as I do. Then they are actually good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga.**

**LM 2**

_**ARO POV**_

I have looked all over Volterra for the rare beauty that is Isabella. But to no avail. I have not seen her. I do not know which school she goes to so I cannot check there and I do not know her last name so I cannot search for her that way. I tried to ask Demetri to look for her but his gift just does not work that way. He has to know the scent of the person and he does not. So I go back to the same place I saw her the first time and wait for a couple hours every day. I bring no guards with me because if she sees them then she might be scared away. I do not want that. But my time is quickly dwindling away I only have two more weeks to find her until she leaves back to America where I know I will have no chance to find her then.

At that thought I just remembered I can check the Italian records (A/n I do not know how this really works so no flame about this.) to see if they have any Americans on Visa here.

I find ten:

Alice Cullen (Travelling Visa)

Edward Cullen (Traveling Visa)

Jacob Black (Work Visa)

Tanya Denali (Travelling Visa)

Lauren Mallory (Student Visa) (Volterra Culinary Arts School)

Laurent Tagore (Travelling Visa)

Jameson Taney (Travelling Visa)

Victoria Slicker (Travelling Visa)

Jessica Stanley (Student Visa) (Volterra Culinary Arts School)

Isabella Swan (Student Visa) (Volterra Culinary Arts School)

Bingo that is my girl. Swan, not only is she beautiful but she is a beautiful Swan. Cullen and Denali. Both vampires I wonder what they are here for and why they are in Volterra without my permission

_**BPOV**_

I had the feeling I was being watched. Ever since the day I went off with Lauren and Jessica to find where that pull brought me I felt like I was being watched. And it was not by the pull. It was ominous, I dint like it. But I did not want t leave now. For one I never plan to leave Italy. For two I only had two more weeks left in school. And for three I needed to find where and who or what that pull led me to.

I walked out of Volterra Culinary Arts School to go to the library for some extra studying because the finals were next week and I would graduate the week after with a MBA in Culinary Arts.

But that was when I felt the pull again. I looked to the water fountain and saw a God like creature. He had midnight black hair and perfect features dressed in a suit. (A/n I told you I sucked at detailing so looks at the picture yourself)

I felt the compelling need to walk over to home.

"Hello, are you Isabella." His voice was husky in tone and I had the sudden image of me under him in bed writhing while he kept constantly pounding in me. I blushed. I saw him smirk and I came back to reality.

"Um, yes?" I questioned shyly, I mean he might have the worlds sexiest voice but you cannot be too sure I mean this was Italy all they do, see, hear, and talk about was sex.

"Well I am here to offer you a job." I looked up at him shocked. This was utterly impossible. My entire dream was to sty and cook in Italy but I did not know it would actually come through.

"Um, how exactly do you know if it's me you want?" I saw is eyes flash with anger. It was quite scary but it was quickly erased and he smiled down at me. I then noticed he was a foot taller than I was if not more and I was too close if this was a business deal for real. I took a small step backwards and I saw his grin disappear. I did not know what was wrong with me but I knew I wanted to see that smile again. It was perfect just like him.

"Well, Isabella I work in the Volterra castle and it seems our chef has just" I saw him pause and I just thought he was looking for a better word " retired, and what better place to get a chef than at a culinary arts school here in Volterra and you are the top student correct?" I blushed at the backwards compliment.

"Well, if that's the case thank you very much and when d you need me to start?" He handed me a business card and gave a form, which had Work Visa on the top where I had to fill out with his signature already at the bottom. (A/N I don't know exactly the process so don't ask, just go with the flow)

"Isabella, I will call you soon I already have your number from the school I will call you. But I believe you should expect to begin working the day right after your graduation in two weeks. But I will come for you next week for you to move into Volterra Palace right after you're done with exams."

'Wait a minute, why do I have to move in?'

"Well you are going to be a live-in chef. Do you not want that position I could always ask someone else?" I saw regret in his eyes when he said that. But I knew with conviction I would deal with anything because that job could earn me access to all over the world if I was fired or if I quit which I highly doubt I would do.

"No, no I'm fine I just wanted to know. So I will move in next week Monday. And I will start the week after that correct?"

"Yes, see you soon Isabella." He turned to go but I heard under his breath "Soon you will be mine"

I was honestly scared for a second but then I remembered. I was a half vampire and all he was is a human. What could he possibly do? He could never own me?

But why then did I feel empty when he was away from me?

_**Aro POV**_

I walked slowly back to Volterra I regret completely telling Isabella se will begin working next Monday because I already felt empty without her. She was my life mate and I was living without her.

I knew I had to make preparations I had to get at least five humans living here. I did not want anyone from Volterra because I knew surely I would end up killing him or her in the end. I would just have them here under the pretense of working for me so Isabella has someone to cook for because I knew even with me as being King to Vampires they would never eat human food.

I sent letters of to Victoria Slicker, Jameson Taney and Laurent Tagore to work as my house cleaners and butlers. I knew these three were poor the U.S government have been after them for years, I knew they would turn down this job. But they would die by the time Isabella became mine.

I sent another letter to a Jacob Black to be a mechanic; we had plenty of cars in the palace so it was a plausible excuse. And I sent another letter to Jessica Stanley she would work alongside Isabella especially on days when Isabella was sick. I would work Jessica to death but I would let Isabella go whenever she wanted.

**One week later**

All the letters I sent were accepted and Jessica even sent a nude photo of herself. Harlot, I would make sure she is the first to die. I had to go back to the school because in about an hour Isabella would be waning for me outside her dorm with her things ready and packed to move in. I already had a room waiting and ready for me. It was a room across from mine in the third floor in the West wing. This was the royal rooms only Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec have a room in there the rest of the main guards slept in the East Wing. The humans that I now have working for me were on the first floor in the small rooms we kept for humans we wanted to save for later after feeding time.

Except for Jacob, he got a room on the second floor. I do not believe he deserved to die he was an honest mechanic. I was not completely cruel to kill someone that worked for where he was now.

Gianna ales have a room on the second floor. She was our personal secretary she knew what we were and wanted to be changed and I believe I might because I think she might be Demetris mate Marcus will not give me his hand to let me see. He says he wants them to find out first. Nevertheless, I told her never to speak to Isabella only about what meal she wanted.

That was another thing I did not want to arise Isabella's suspicion so I made sure everyone knew they could pick the meal they wanted and Isabella would cook them. But if I saw, it was too hard for her I would tell her to stop.

I drove to Volterra Culinary Arts School in my car and I looked at how shocked Isabella was. Maybe because my car was not any average persons. I do not think she knew how rich I really was.

"Isabella, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please, call me Aro my dear."

"Only if you call me Bella," I smiled at her. I knew this would be what she told her friends to call her. I was happy to be considered as one.

"Bella, then." I grabbed her bags and put them in my trunk and held her hand and brought her to the passenger seat. She blushed. I walked slowly over hating the fact I was hiding my true nature from her but for one we were out in the evening and there were still humans out and she herself was a human.

I drove quickly to Volterra Palace and I saw her clutching her seat. I was worried for a minute if she was okay and asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine you just drove a little too quicker than I was used to.

I gave her a tour of the palace except for the throne room all the vampires were there they were trying to calm down because the other human workers were already here. I showed her room and her car. She would need one for when she went shopping for food.

I walked her back to her room and told her where everyone that was a human would be and I told her they would be the only ones eating. I quickly made an excuse that the other members in the palace only liked to eat outside the palace. She looked offended but I quickly made sure that vanished when I told her they only ate fast food. She laughed at that probably laughing at the irony fast food was American and that was the only thing she could not make well.

I bid her good night. I was a whole lot happier since now she was living with me. Soon she will be mine. All I have t do is waiting.

_**BPOV**_

I was very happy knowing that I was going to be head chef here. My mood went down slightly when I heard Jessica was going to be working alongside me. He told me I would have full control but he did not know Jessica.

It was weird how he never looked me in the eyes and I could never see his. It looked like he was hiding them from me. If I did not know any better, I would think he was purposefully doing that because he was a vampire. But then I thought why he would hire me if he were one.

I put that in the back of my head and went to pack out my things. My room was large it was much bigger than my dorm room and it had an en suite. It was a perfect color of blue with velvet red bedspread. I loved it. My closet was already filled with a few clothes and they were either dresses or skirt sues. He told me they were my clothes. He told me tomorrow we would go shopping for more clothes and food. I wanted to object but I saw the look he gave me.

I loved the kitchen too it was large and I knew it was my dream kitchen. Everything about Italy was a dream come true.

I called Charles and Renee and told them of my plans I told them I would send money down but I will not be coming back I heard Renee sobbing and Charles hold back tears. I knew I hurt them but this my dream and I was never that close to them anyway.

My work visa was filled already so all I needed was to stay here for one more year and I could become an Italian citizen and live here forever. I knew it would not be hard working here I would only have to serve five people with a free menu. It is not that hard.

I went to bed that night with a wider smile than I had in years. Aro was good for me I knew it.

**I know nothing of how the citizenship thing works so do not think too hard on it. I absolutely believe that out of all three of my stories this is my favorite one. R&R please. **


	3. JealousHappiness

**The amount of reviews I am getting astounds me even though I exceeded my regular time of updating. Well speaking of that my internet is the worst(Direct TV) no matter what anyone says…Comcast is definitely the best, so because of that it is very and I mean extremely hard to get unto the internet and update. Yes, I admit I am stupid for not just typing up stories and then posting them when possible. However, y aims not the smartest. So today I got the opportunity to actually get on the internet and I am typing so y aim not the smartest but you all still read my work. **

**Love Me**

_**APOV**_

The guards were not very happy to have not one but six humans living here, they were pissed. They were still wary about Isabella. Demetri informed me he could not sense her meaning if I ever lost her I could never find her. That threw me into a rage. Alec had to cut off all my senses for a while because I was rampage.

**(A/N now remembers this is my story and I do not believe Stephanie Meyer made it clear on how Bella and Edward were even mates so I am going to fix that very large mistake. This was not a bash)**

Isabella was my life mate and I knew by looking in her eyes. As a vampire when you first look in their eyes after you, feel that incredible pull was how you knew. To find that if I ever had the unfortunate event of a vampire kidnapping her or even her leaving me, this pissed me off to the extreme extent. Alec knew this and he reacted to my rage the only way he knew how, cutting off my senses.

Isabella was still sleeping it was only day one and I missed hearing her voice and seeing that shy blush she has. However, Marcus informed me he could not even see her ties. He could see bonds between people and bonds to people. Nevertheless, he saw none for Isabella it was like a blank slate. He thought his gift was defective because no one actually had any bonds, but her of course. She had none.

When I heard his shocked gasp, a man that has never shown emotions in over 2000 years it brought attention to all the guards especially me because I knew he was looking at her bonds, since I asked him too. Nevertheless, she had absolutely no one. Not even a light blue for a parent. Or green for a friend. The only thing that made me slightly happy was she did not have the light red for a boyfriend.

This gave me hope that with time Isabella could be mine. I knew regardless she was going to be mine. However, she was a fierce woman and I knew if she did not want me, then I could not have her. When Felix pointed this out to me, I ripped both his arms off.

Isabella was a dream comes true, she had all the curves I wanted in a woman. Sulpicia my wife for all intensive purposes and in the physical sense of the word could never compare.

When I found out about Isabella, Sulpicia never came to my mind again. She vanished as if she never existed. I was perfectly fine; I did not want to pine over a woman that left me for my blood brother. Even as I think about it, it makes my blood boil.

I know I was beginning to love Isabella, the mate pull of a vampire only shows you who it is it does not make you automatically love the person. I was fine with this. Isabella was going to be mine as I was going to be hers.

What Sulpicia and I did was completely wrong. We should have gotten together. I knew that soon we both would split to our true mates. I knew I loved her but we both knew we were not mates. I just did not want to be lonely and as the power-digging whore, she was. All she wanted me was for my power. I would not be shocked if she and Vladmir were planning my death to overthrow the Volturi.

Caius was not all too happy with this ordeal either. He did not struggle with his hunger, we had 3000 years to control that, but to have five to six humans living here was not the best idea. He believed if we did this other vampires and newborns would lose all the respect they have for us, and break the rules themselves.

We had a short brawl over the fight but as a main guard therefore our bodyguards. Alec cut off our senses and Felix broke us apart.

It was already 8 o'clock I knew Isabella would awaken soon. Today would be the day I give her a list of what is expected of her and how she should conduct herself around our human employees. I knew she would not go whoring around but I did not want her talking to any males especially James and Laurent, those two were trouble I knew this but I still needed humans and as respect to Italians I never take anyone from our area to lead them to their deaths, well until feeding time.

I instructed Heidi to only bring our feeding humans at nighttime that way our human employees will never suspect a thing. However, I have my suspicions over Jacob. He looked to be a Quileute. We knew of this tribe because the Cullen's came to us right after they made the treaty, I believed them to have done the right thing. I harbor no hard feelings after wolves myself but Caius does. So if it turns out to be this man is a wolf, which I doubt because he was in his twenties and the Quileute's from what my dear old friend Carlisle has told me, they phase around there teen years and if he was twenty and he didn't have that horrid smell the Cullen's told me about well I guess he's not a wolf or the bloodline skipped him. Which I am very thankful for.

I heard the breaths of the humans shift. Meaning they were all awakening.

"Jane dear, go tell Victoria and Jessica to awaken. I do not care how. Give them there daily schedule but tell Jessica to wait until Isabella gets to the kitchen before she touches anything, or there will be consequences."

I knew how Jane felt about the humans and to be able to hurt them without any punishments from me made her un-beating heart rise. I could tell I knew that girl front and back. Tough I have never harbored intimate feelings about her she was only 13years old, too young.

"Demetri, go get Jacob, Laurent, and James. Do the same as I told Jane, please."

"Caius, Marcus if you need me I will be with Isabella. Any problems?" Marcus ignored me. Caius just growled not liking the small threat I just sent at him, if he really did have any objections.

_**BPOV**_

I was just waking up from the greatest dream. Aro was on top of me and pounding relentlessly until we reached our climax. I did not know why I was just now getting these wet dreams, I was a virgin. As a half vampire I never felt it right to lose my virginity to a human and now I knew why. Everything I felt revolved around Aro.

His dark black long hair. His muscular chest stretched out into his business suit. He was walking sex and I wanted to jump his bones. Everything was changing for the better for me and I was grateful. I knew I should feel guilty for completely dropping Renee and Charles but I knew it was for the best. I was going to be forever 21 since I was a vampire, but I was very pissed that like any other human I still get a menstruation cycle. However, not as often, I get one at least once a year.

I was still a bit wet because of my dreams so I quickly left the room at vampire speed not wanting Aro to walk in at this moment. He told me he would get me at 9 o'clock and now it was 8 :30.

I went through my regular cycle of brushing my teeth and taking a shower but as usual when I was in the shower the water soothed my back so greatly could not get out as fast as I should have. By the time, I got out of the shower it was 8:50 and when I gathered my things out of my drawers… the door opened.

"Isabella, h…ha" Aro stood at the door looking at my breasts and slowly took a crawling perusal of my body. I was very shy but I knew how I looked and if I did not say so I Aro probably could. I had large D cup breasts and a tiny toned stomach and a rounded perky ass. I looked like an hourglass figure. I knew I was stunning especially with my brunette almost black hair going down to my waist and since it was wet it curled around my breasts and looked even longer ending at my ass.

I was very modest. However, when you had the figure why not shows it off?

I drew up the towel slowly it was only a minute hesitation I took. However, Aro got his fill I could tell. I tied my towel securely and turned away from Aro. My actions caught up to me and I had a full out blush all over my body now. I was also worried if I would lose my position working here, it was only my first day.

"Isabella, I am very sorry, I , I should have knocked this was all my fault, I thought you would be sleeping , I came to wake you up, I am so sorry for staring it's just… well.. Your body … its" I heard I am try to stutter out excuses and explanations and I turned around with my blush still intact and interrupted him.

"Aro, no it's my fault I should have locked the door, and I should have gotten dressed in the bathroom instead."

"No,no this was entirely my fault, I will understand completely if you ever wanted to quit." I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes but then I saw determination "but I would be grateful it if you give me.. I mean the company a chance."

"Well, I thought you would be the one firing me in this case, but no I would never want to quit." I saw happiness floating in his eyes.

"Thank you, let us just put this whole embarrassing event behind us and act like it never happened. Meet me in the kitchen please." I greatly nodded at the chance to let it go, but when I Aro was leaving, he muttered loud enough for my half-vampire ears to hear.

"Not me I will probably have a ercetion for the rest of my life, great"

I blushed at the fact he would be thinking of me, as I said, I know I am hot but I still blush when someone actually appreciates it.

I quickly got dressed in a tight red sundress that came in my closet, and a blue chef outfit that came with the hat. I slipped on some black platforms and left my room.

When I entered the kitchen I saw Jessica blatantly flirting with Aro, I felt a tightening in my heart. However, I ignored it. Someone entered in the room that I have not seen in a very long time.

"Jacob, I missed you so much, where have you been why did you leave" I quickly ran up to him and gave I am the biggest hug I could manage with my small 5'4 height compared to his 6'2.

I heard Aro growl but it was only low enough for my half-vampire ears to hear. I do not even think he knew he was doing it. I do not know how for a human Aro could act so animal like. He was glaring at Jacob that the saying 'if looks could kill' came to my mind.

"Well, good-morning everyone. I am Aro, as you all know. You all have your assignments given to you by Jane and Demetri take them and leave Isabella will serve breakfast in an hour, go explore your work areas, while I speak with her." He said this in a toneless voice I did not get how his voice and his eyes could be so heated one minute and turn frosty the next second.

Everyone left mumbling about their hunger but said no objections. He walked over to a small table and sat down, I followed him and sat opposite.

"As you know because you were certified a chef that is educated in many cuisines especially Italian, you will be getting a cook book and everyone will have a copy. This will be an open cuisine type of menu. Meaning whatever they ask for Jessica and you are supposed to make. Any questions?"

"Yes, just one, if I was sick what happens then?"

"Well that is one of the many reasons Jessica is hired, she will work, if she fails to do it , then she is automatically fired, you will find that we do not play here at Volterra."

"So what happens if were both sick?"

"Well, again Jessica was hired an as an extra chef. If she fails to do her job even in sickness she is fires, her contract does not have the benefits for health. But I assure you she was informed of this."

"Thank you that are all my questions then."

"You're welcome, now good day I will see you at 8:00 for a short evaluation." He quickly left the room without turning back. I do not know why but I felt bad for hugging Jacob, but then I remembered he did not own me.

_**APOV**_

Seeing Isabella hug that Jacob character sealed the deal for me, I was not going to kill him no not. However, the smallest thing he did wrong he was going to be fired. I am eternally sorry I did not think to put a no fraternizing with the boss and employees in their contracts, but I looked over it since that was the only reason they were all working for me. To fraternize with Isabella. I knew it was jealousy but from the look of it, she knew him for a long while and that did not sit well with me. He knew her already and I had to work my way in her heart. As a human, I knew she did not feel the same way towards me yet. However, I think, no I knew she felt that pull between us. It was like electricity. Impossible to ignore and very shocking.

**Therefore, I am sorry forest and VPD fans but no matter what I do, it is quite impossible for me to update all three in one day I was thinking irrational when I thought that. Therefore, I am changing it to updating them whenever I can. However, believe that the next update posted is not going to be LM. I only typed this first because most of my reviews came because of this one. Just appeasing my fans. Anyway R&R. (Btw I have no beta, I am not looking for one, all I have is spell check so no cracks on my grammar.) **


	4. Not Alone

Okay I'm updating this on because even though I didn't update since last week I still got reviews. I believe out of all my stories this sis the favorite. Thx to all who reviews

**Love Me**

BPOV

I looked around my kitchen and had to smile it was perfect. Large, enough space for me to cook and was stalked to the brim of every food possible. I looked over at Jessica. She was the only one ruining my Kitchen. Her entire body language showed no respect towards me. Aro told her not to touch anything. But here she was touching my stove.

"Hey, what are you doing? Its my kitchen don't touch anything."

"Huh, whatever. I'm hungry I'm making coffee. Got a problem Isabella." She sneered at me. I knew she was jealous of my position.

I heard footsteps and I saw Aro walk through the door. He looked around the room for a second his eyes landed on me and then glanced briefly at Jessica.

"What is going on here?"

"Well, she was trying to take over my kitchen. Touching my pot." He looked at me for a second that gave Jessica a cold glare.

"Did I not say that Isabella is the head chef? Did I not make it clear that you will not touch anything until she says so? I hope you know you just lost your yearly bonus with an act as simple as that." With that said he walked out of the room. Leaving me with a seething Jessica.

Jacob, Gianna, Victoria, and James entered in the kitchen. Laurent soon followed afterwards.

I looked pleasantly at the men who sat on one side of the table and the women who sat at the other. I saw Victoria's beady cold green eyes looking at me. I don't know but I think I have seen her in the newspaper sometime. I shook that though.

"So what would you guys like this morning?"

"_Caponata___with _Bicerin__ – _Jacob

"Same_"-_ Laurent

"Same_." – _James

" _Buccellato_ with _Bicerin" –_Victoria

""Same as Jacob, please_" _- Gianna

"Well Jacob, Laurent, James, and Gianna, yours will take about thirty minutes. Victoria yours will take at least three hours. Are you sure you don't want to order something else?"

"Now, why does mine take so long. Is it that you're not proficient enough in how to bake?"

"No, you ordered a very large cake that needs many ingredients. Plus it is Italian culture that I have to go back into and try to make it as perfect as possible."

"Whatever, give me what they're having, but at lunch I want that cake." She walked out I could see that I would have problems with her. I tried to make conversation with Gianna, but she seemed unwilling. I wonder why I was always nice to her. And she seemed to like me to.

"Jessica start on the Bicerin, its coffee if you don't know. Made with hot chocolate and whipped cream. Not that hard. But we need big pots filled. It needs homemade whipped cream. She nodded but still had a glare on her face.

I began the Caponata; it was only eggplant and other vegetables steamed. It wasn't one of my favorite dishes but it was a common breakfast dish. I started conversation with Jacob. We were friends when I lived in Forks. He was two years older than me so sophomore year he left for UCLA.

"So Jacob how was UCLA?"

"It was great, a lot of girls. But I focused mainly on getting my degree."

"So what was your major?"

"Engineering. I have a Masters degree in Engineering. You should have seen Billy he's so proud of me."

"What are you doing here then?"

"I was traveling. On a business trip actually. There are a lot of Italian cars so I came here to see if I could get experience with sports cars and different cultures. I was lucky enough to get this job. Very well paying job I may add." He chuckled and I laughed with him.

Its true Aro paid us well. But I couldn't help think of him as more than my boss. It was so taboo of me. But I felt something for him; every time he looked at me I felt a strange sensation go through me. I thrived of it.

Aro walked it right then. When Jacob and I were sharing a special friendship look. I knew this looked bad. The first thing he did was glare at Jacob, and then pain filled eyes met mine. Then he started baring orders at Jacob. The others looked shocked. I knew what his problem was. He was jealous. I knew I felt something for him but I didn't know he felt the same for me.

"Aro can I talk to you for a second?" I left the pot to simmer and gave Jessica a signal to watch the food. I walked towards the sitting room in front of a desk where Gianna worked.

"Aro, can I ask you a personal question?" I knew I was moving way too fast but I couldn't deny the pull I felt for this man. I was working her for only a day now and he already saw me naked. I think the lines between boss and lover have been crossed. Extremely taboo but whatever. I was also in a very sticky situation if we carried this out. I was a half-vampire and half-human and I didn't have venom so I could never change him. He wasn't a vampire and if we went on with this relationship I would have to watch him die some point in time.

I didn't want to see that. But I couldn't give up on him. I wanted him. My heart needed him. I just didn't want to be alone anymore I couldn't deny this pull anymore.

"Whatever, it is Isabella, you can ask me."

"Are you? I mean. Do you…umm, are you attracted to me in any way?" I blushed when I asked him. I felt as if my heart would break into tiny pieces if he denied me. I saw his eyes suddenly blaze with intensity. His strange blue and yellow eyes. They looked to be contacts but I couldn't be sure.

"Isabella, what would you do if I said yes?" I didn't know if hat was a sign to touch him so I followed my instincts. I jumped in his arms and kissed him deep. I felt like I was fraternizing with the boss. This could ruin my career. I pushed him back and went to sit at the opposite side of the couch.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have asked. I mean I'm very attracted to you. But I mean, you're my boss we can't have a serious relationship."

'Why not? There is nothing in the contract that states we cant be together."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes, Isabella, I will be honest. I'm more than attracted to you. I like you. I want to start a relationship not a casual fling. If you don't want that tell me now?"

"Oh, Aro." I jumped in his lap and we started kissing. It was intense and passionate. I felt complete. This kiss meant the world to me I never wanted it to stop. But someone interrupted me.

Jessica cleared her throat and sneered at me telling me I needed to check the pot. Aro glared at her the saying if looks could kill came to mind. She walked away and Aro went back to kissing me. I had to pull away. It was a rule to taste everything before you give it to a customer.

"Aro, baby I have to get back to work." He kept kissing me but instead kissed my pulse point."

"Yes, I know, when you are finished serving dinner I want to take you out. You want to go on a date with me baby?" I had to laugh it was pretty funny. I was already on his lap having a make out session my first day of work and he just now asked me on a date.

"Yes I would love to." I kissed him one more time and got of his lap. I walked out the door and turned one last time to see Aro watching my ass. I smirked at him, blew him a kiss and got back to work.

I counted myself very luck only the first day and I'm already with someone as special as Aro. When I was with him I felt complete. This might have been Taboo but this was the smartest thing I ever did. I was always alone in my life and now I actually have someone. I don't even have Bow Wow anymore he was staying with the Quilute Wolf Pack. He was a very valuable gift to them. Since he had a few of my powers and canine instincts. The Quilute pack accepted him with no regret.

Its kind of funny that I know what they were but Jacob didn't. I knew he was Quilute and he should have phased but he didn't I thought that was the reason he didn't talk to me in sophomore year but when I went to La Push they told me he went to UCLA.

I felt excited at the prospect of having a future with someone. But that paled when I remembered he was a human and I would have to find someone to change him. I sighed and got back to work. The day flew by.

APOV

Things were going perfect. I kept the guards away from the humans. Caius and Marcus were amusing me with being complacent. They said when I finally decided to change her they want to meet her. I knew I would have to this gone against all the laws of Volterra. But I couldn't give her up. Who would deny their mate?

When she told me she felt the pull I was euphoric. This was perfect that means it wouldn't be long before we took the next step in our relationship. When she kissed me first I knew without a doubt I wouldn't give her up. I would change her and hope she doesn't hate me. I don't know if I should tell her I was a vampire.

I didn't want her to leave me. If she rejected me I would have to kill myself.

"Heidi, get me an outfit that is appropriate for a restaurant. I don't keep up with the fashion in this day and age." She was our fisher. She got the humans that we wanted to eat. Recently I haven't fed as much. It felt weird drinking the blood of a human when I was dating or going to date a human. Caius and Marcus made fun of my affliction to human blood.

It was about time for Isabella to be finished with the last meal I did a few paper works. We got money by overthrowing small businesses or large ones and selling them. No one really knew our names but we were very rich.

It was time to go I left in a Dark blue Armani suit. And went to get Isabella. Even thinking about her made me smile. I knocked on her door and waited for it to open this time. I wanted to see her naked but with her consent and where I actually got the chance to do something with her naked state.

She opened the door and I was speechless. Her naturally wavy hair was straightened and put into a high ponytail pushed to the side; it went down to her waist. Her dress was short tight and purple with a belt and she wore black pumps and a black quilted bag. She was stunning she only had on light makeup.

"Isabella, you look gorgeous." She stood up and tip toed to reach to my 6'4 height. She gave me a chaste kiss and took the arm I offered her. I wanted more I stop her and pushed her against the wall carefully so I didn't hurt her and I kissed her long and deep.

"Aro, if you don't stop now we might do something we'll regret."

"I wouldn't regret anything I do with you." I went back to kissing her but pulled away after a few seconds. I looked in her eyes and wished I could show her my true self. I sighed and we began walking. I walked her to the passenger side of my car in the garage, kissed her chastely, opened the door for her and waited for a second. Then went to my side of the car.

"Aro, I hope you know I don't want just a physical relationship. I want an emotional one too." I looked at her. Is that really what she thought?

"Isabella if that is what I led you to believe, I apologize. I want to go all the way with you. I might be moving a bit fast. But when I know what I want I go for it." She gulped and leaned over I met her halfway. The ride to the restaurant was long and silent, but a comfortable silence. We were a perfect match we didn't need idle chatter.

I brought her to _Bella Italia _it was a very expensive restaurant and one of the owners was a vampire so they could provide for Isabella and me.

"Aro, really Bella Italia. You're so sweet." She reached over and kissed me. I walked over to the passenger side and opened her door. I walked into the restaurant and the owner immediately went to me.

"Amun, old friend how have you been lately. This is Isabella." I smiled at hi, but I never trusted this man. He did whatever it meant to survive even if that meant hurting someone he cares for. I shook his hand before he could object. I saw what I needed. He thought Bella was attractive but he saw my claim on her.

He brought us to a secluded table on the farthest side of the restaurant we saw a view of the lights. I nodded at him this was perfect and by the look of it Isabella loved it.

"I will send one of our best waiters out for you." He left after he said that; good I didn't come here to talk with him.

"Isabella, do you like it?"

"Oh, Aro its great I've been in Italy for six months now and this is the first time I was in a restaurant this is a dream come true."

"This date isn't over yet, shouldn't you say that at the end." She chuckled but didn't answer. I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.

"Aro, I just want to say, I'm very happy with the chance you gave me for working with you and I am very happy you decided I am good enough for someone like you."

"No, Isabella…"

"Bella, you always call me Isabella I actually like Bella better."

"Right, Bella, you are everything to me. I might have just met you but I feel complete with you around." I might have been 3000 years old but this woman has got me pussy whipped. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Aro." She reached over and I met her half way. Just as our lips were about to meet we were interrupted. An average looking man cleared his throat and took a slow perusal of Bella.

I didn't like that at all. How dare this man look at my date? Bella looked nervous and I wondered why but then I realized I was growling a bit. It looked like the man didn't hear because he was still looking at Bella's breast she gave me a peck and sat back down.

I calmed down and ordered a vampire wine. It was actually human and animal blood mix. It had the sweet taste of human and the refreshing taste of animal. And I ordered a rare Beef so that I would have some blood inside.

Isabella ordered a spicy chicken pasta dish with the same drink I did. And I knew she could read Italian. When she asked for the same drink right after me we looked at each other we definitely had some things to talk through now. We ate dinner silently. With this new revelation I didn't even try to eat the meat. She sipped her drink and every time she did she gave me curious glances.

The drive was silent and tense. We had much to work through.

BPOV

Aro ordered _the drink _every vampire knew what it was. It was a specialty in Italy that I made for a few vampires that I met threw the school. Their acquaintances didn't last long. I always told them that I was a full vampire so they didn't really question me. But now Aro knew I was human he saw my pulse point. And he saw me drink _the drink_. Shit was bout to go down.

He walked us to my room and we sat down across from each other in two chairs. Aro opened his mouth to talk first but I had to get this out first.

"You're a vampire. A full one right? So how come you have blue eyes?"

"Yes I am, they're contacts. I didn't want to scare you." He spoke softly but I could here betrayal.

"Aro, that's not fair. We both lied in some form. Its just that you could never suspect what I am."

"Then tell me, what are you really Isabella?" he spoke accusingly. I started to cry.

"That, right there it proves you're not a vampire. So tell me how can you drink blood? What the hell are you Bella?"

"I'm half. I'm half-vampire, half human."

APOV

I was shocked. How is that even possible?

"Half?"

"My mother died, and I don't have a father. I was alone from the start. I grew up really fast and I have many powers."

"So how did you survive? What did you eat? Where did you live?"

"As I told you I grew up fast so at the age of a month I could walk so I hunted animals. At one week I could crawl so I got in the blood bank my mother kept until I turned one month. We lived at the edge of a small town of Forks. I put myself in the adoption agency. I was very pretty so I was always wanted. I lived with Renee and Charles until six months ago when I came here. I sent money there but I told them I will never be in their lives again."

I could see how much pain she went through. I decided this wasn't a bad thing it just meant she belonged in my world. I jumped on her and pushed her on the bed. We started kissing until way in the morning. We still had a lot to work through but it can wait for now.

**That's it. R&R See you next time. And I just extended the plot so it will be finished in late January sorry. **


	5. Fight

**I'm such a terrible person, for me to completely skip and ignore my fans for three months is outrageous. But the truth of the matter is I lost my will to type in December then my computer crashed in January then I got a new computer in February and I finally found the will to write again. For real though I waited two weeks before I decided to write again because I didn't know what to write about. I had writers block. But now I'm better and I'm writing to my fans every day now. I have some serious motivation to start a new story but I won't until I finish this one. It's going to be a crossover of Heroes/Twilight. It will be a Bella/ Peter or Bella/ Skylar. Then over the summer I'm doing a Bella/ Voldemort. But for now it's going to be plain old Twilight, And if you're looking for realistic no supernatural. I'm not the author for you. Now it's going to be plain old Twilight, And if you're looking for realistic no supernatural. I'm not the author for you. **

**LM 5**

**BPOV**

I woke up to a strong, cold arm wrapped around my waist. I began to scream. I started to push at the figure. I didn't remember where I was but then I heard his voice. I calmed down instantly. As I looked at his face I felt so embarrassed. But thankfully I had clothes on my body and so did Aro. Meaning nothing happened last night. It was kind of a disappointment once I thought about it. I really wanted Aro, like fish needed water. I knew that soon I would lose the only thing I kept as mine possessively. My virginity.

"Nothing happened, right." I looked at Aro I wanted to confirm my previous thought. But I saw hurt flash through his eyes for a second. "Not that... I mean… WE can… Probably soon.." I just made the end of the sentence fizzle out as I felt the blood rush towards my cheeks. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"No, Isabella, don't worry about it. Nothing happened." A second later he held one of my hands in his and he was kissing it.

"But soon, I believe." HE walked out my room casually and I almost jumped him then. My mind was filled with images of us together writhing on the bed as he tore my clothes off. And now it's time for a cold shower.

When I walked into the kitchen no one was there. I felt relieved, I didn't want to deal with Jessica's bitchiness and I didn't want to face Jacob as of yet.

I started the coffee pot and made myself my favorite coffee. A White Chocolate Mocha Frappe. As I stood there inhaling my drink I felt much better and I felt as I was reenergized. I was just humming around the kitchen beginning to prepare some chocolate chip pancake. The people I was cooking for appeared to be late today so I decided to skip the rules and just make something I missed eating.

Jessica walked into the kitchen strutting in designer pants and a blue tight tank-top. _Who was she trying to impress._ I rolled my eyes and went back to work. She never asked me any questions just walked around the kitchen cleaning up stray messes I left and sorting out items. It almost bothered me to not deal with her snarky remarks or her glares. But I said almost.

James and Victoria walked into the room and they both had bed head and I could smell there morning breaths from over here. Laurent walked in next looking brand new. Jacob walked in and he just glared steadily at me.

_What the hell is wrong with everyone today?_

They didn't ask me to make anything. All they asked was for Jessica to get them some coffee. I asked if they wanted my pancakes. They all walked away. Victoria snared at me as she left.

_What the hell is up with them?_

I ate the breakfast I made and threw out the rest, I knew no one would want them later. I cleaned up the kitchen while Jessica started to cook lunch. I don't know why but for some reason that drove me over the edge.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking." She didn't even glance at me.

"Aro said it's my kitchen you have to listen to me and cook what I tell you to."

"Well Aro isn't here right now, now is he."

I huffed and walked to my room. Sitting there waiting for me was Aro. I threw myself into his arms. I explained to him about the weird behaviors and as I looked into his eyes and all I saw was blackness. I got scared. I could get killed by s vampire if they tried and right now he looked hungry and angry not a great combination for vampires to feel.

I moved out of his hands and instead I felt as his hand moved across my waist and pulled me firmly to his chest, I felt the rumble as he growled into my ear.

"Where do you think you're going Isabella?" In this moment I felt as if instead of killing me he would fuck the shit out of me. In another case I would think that's absolutely perfect but not right now. First it was too soon and he was angry.

**APOV**

When Isabella flung herself into my arms I was already feeling aroused from her scent permeating the room. And when she told me what happened I grew angry but that anger was replaced with deep lust as she turned to look in my eyes. I don't think she knew the effect she had on me. I knew she was my mate and I knew in time we would make love but right now she wasn't ready but my inner beast was screaming to get out.

I felt as she began to get scared and I tried to get my beast under control. It was working up until she became aroused. I flung her on the bed and began to kiss her. It began to get heated.

The top buttons of her top began to come off and my black shirt already came off. As I was reaching for her jeans, someone knocked on the door but before I could actually react he barged into the room.

"Bella, I'm so.." I watched as he began to shake, then this stench began to come into the air and then I heard ripping and I heard screaming. I realized that my mate was screaming out of her mind. I ignored the now large werewolf and moved to Isabella. She already had her shirt on but she looked scared and anxious.

I knew without a doubt when Caius found about the recent development he would want to kill him, but judging by what I saw yesterday Isabella wouldn't like that as much as I would.

I felt calming waves and a second later a large and very naked Jacob was in the room. I looked over at Isabella but her gaze was aimed at the part of the man I was trying very hard to keep my eyes away from. But Isabella was blushing furiously and quickly looked away when she saw that I was beginning to get aggravated. I called Jane and Felix into the rom they quickly brought Jacob out. I was left in the now silent room with a very anxious mate.

"So, never really expected that to happen." I was just trying to make conversation but it seemed Isabella hated it. She glared furiously at me. I just sighed and moved to hold her. She went willingly into my arms but said nothing, I didn't try to either.

I don't know how long it was but a while later Isabella began to talk.

She told me exactly of her life in Forks and how she knew of Jacob's family and what he could turn into. I was extremely pissed when she said this. How could she keep something so important to the vampires of the castle a secret? By the time she was finished my emotions ranged from aggravated to grievance.

Caius would want to know of this and when he found them, even though Isabella said they were not children of the moon, he would execute them painfully. I was grieved at this news. I decided then I wouldn't tell Isabella.

**BPOV**

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I mean Jacob was 25 at that age I thought they didn't shift anymore. I calmed him down with my empathy powers. Aro looked reserved after the shock wore off. I knew I would have to tell him all I knew but what shocked me was when he felt grieved when I told him about the other wolf pack in La Push.

I wondered briefly why, but then I became distracted at my now broken room. The bed thankfully was okay because it was pushed to the far side of the room. But my bookshelf, door, desk, dresser, and even small fragments of my lamp stood in shambles across my room. The wall was an absolute joke if I pushed slightly against it I knew it would fall flat and I could probably stare at the person in the adjourning room. Though come to think of it I didn't know who that was.

I went to the kitchen and hoped everyone was acting normally. I wanted to appear as if everything was normal and I didn't see a gigantic horse sized werewolf explode into my room and almost killed Aro and I.

But I think I kept my hopes too high. Lunch was sitting on the table and it smelt delicious everyone was already eating, minus Gianna and Jacob. Jessica was sitting next to Laurent and they all seemed to be having an intense conversation. As I walked into the room they stopped talking and they all glared at me.

At that moment I couldn't take it anymore. With all the drama that started now I didn't want to deal with all their bullshit.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" I yelled angrily. Sick of all their looks and attitudes.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing Isabella." Victoria sneered back at me.

"You all need to either tell me what you're problem with me is and if I can I will fix it or I'm telling Aro."

"Yes, of course you would, you being his lover." Up to then I thought Jessica and I were at least acquaintances but that ended when she said that.

"What do you mean?"

"We know you're sleeping with him. No wonder he gives you so many advantages."

"We are not sleeping together,."

"Yea, right I saw him walk out your room this morning. And I knew you two went on a date yesterday, I saw last night as he walked into your room and he didn't come out until this morning."

"That doesn't mean we are sleeping together." I knew that whatever I said now wouldn't be taken as true. All the evidence she had pointed out proved that we were sleeping together. But I knew we weren't. I mean I'm still a virgin for Pete's sake.

I just got an angrier with every second. I felt as the Earth shook under me and I knew it was one of my powers I tried to rein them in but I was out of control now. I saw as Aro ran into the room and scooped me up and ran me to his room vampire speed. And as I saw all the humans: Jessica, Laurent, James, and Victoria look on in shock and some in envy I knew I would never see their faces again.

Number one of vampire law keep vampires a secret. Aro just broke that rule by saving me. Either Aro or I would die and the humans because I could get a control over my powers. I felt a un-am mountable grief sweep over me as I began to cry. I grieved because I knew I wouldn't see my Aro. I would never see Jacob again, though I don't even think he wants to talk to me. And I even grieved for the four lives I practically threw into the vampire king arms.

I didn't know who or where the vampire king lived but when I found out I wasn't going down without a fight. And I was going to need all the help I could get.

**Well that's the first chapter I created in the New Year. By the Way: Happy Holidays(Merry Christmas/ Hanukkah/ kwanza) and a Happy New Year. I welcome you to 2012 with my story. A bit too late probably but at least I said it. **


	6. What Now?

**See in being a good author. I'm typing for my fans even though I just want to curl up and do nothing for the rest of the day. **

**LM 6**

**BPOV**

Aro brought me into the bedroom and I felt panic sweep over me.

"Aro do you know what you have just done?"

"Yes, and I know how you feel towards the humans but we have rules as vampires and we have to follow them. You do understand right?"

"No I don't, so you're just going to get the humans killed, without a fight."

"Isabella, you have to understand this is the way of the vampire. We have rules and we have to follow them." This was absolutely atrocious. How could he just sit there and not care about the humans we just killed. I know Jacob would be the first to go and in that his pack. Which I knew I would help to stop. Then it would be the employees.

How could Aro be so cruel?

"No, I don't understand and I never will. I will fight to save them. I have many powers I can help them. And I will. Whether you are with me or not."

"Isabella, the Volturi will stop them."

"And I will fight until my last figurative breath."

"You don't understand I am a Volturi King." Was this meant to soothe me? Instead it burned my ire more. I felt as my anger grew. How could he be a part of such monsters I watched as the Volturi tear through many covens.

I loved Aro dearly. But this was something I could not take.

"It doesn't change how I feel. It just makes me angrier to know that you agree and are one of the leaders to a vile coven."

"Isabella, don't be so dramatic." This made me furious. I walked up to him and with all my strength slapped him across his face. His head turned to the other side and I saw the crack appear on his face then started to heal over. For a minute I wanted it to have a bruise. But then I felt remorse for my action.

Aro grabbed me in his arms and growled furiously. I tried to fight him as he threw me on the bed not in passion but in fury. He raised my arms to the top of the bed and encircled my arms with his. My arms felt as if it were in a cage. I didn't like this at all. I fought him tooth and nail but that made him angrier. He growled louder and I could see as his eyes turned charcoal black. It began to scare me.

I had many powers and I even had a very powerful shield but in this moment I felt as if I was defenseless. It made me fight harder. I kicked and pushed at him but he didn't budge. He growled.

"Stop fighting me now Isabella!" He rumbled into my ear. This would have been a very arousing moment but we were fighting for dominance. Something I could never have a lot of, because I am only half-vampire, half- human.

"Aro, stop, stop your scaring me! Please!" with that he snapped out of it and he looked shocked. A second later I felt cold air on my body. I got up and looked around the room. I did the only thing I could at this point.

**APOV**

When Isabella told me no, it wasn't because of why she was telling me no it was what she was telling me that made me furious with her. She kept telling me no., I am a very powerful vampire and I mostly get whatever I want. I even ruled the vampires. And this scrimpy little thing that isn't even a full vampire kept telling me no. It pissed me off.

Then she hit me. I felt my ire grow. And I should have done the smarter thing and walk away before I did anything rash but my mind was only on letting my mate submit. My inner demon came forward and all I wanted was for her to only say yes.

But it grew worse as she kept fighting me. This was my life mate. She knew it and I knew it. Why was she fighting me?

Even worse she was denying my rule. She acted as if she wanted to rule too. This made me reach to the point of no return. I growled into her ear trying to get her to submit to me, but to no avail. She just fought me harder.

I finally broke away when I heard her shaking with fear pleading voice. I snapped out of it. I looked down to see my mates clothes crumpled and ripped in a few places. And her face was scared and flushed with anger. When she opened her eyes I was already out the door.

If I looked at her eyes what would I see? Disgust? Anger? Scared? Shocked?

All I knew is I really didn't want to find out. I ran out of the castle and into a more dangerous part of Italy and I hunted. I got a gambler and two pimps and the couple of prostitutes they had servicing them. But even though my hunger was fed I felt horrible.

I wasn't hungry but I was scared and guilty. A feeling I wasn't used to. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She was supposed to fall in love with me, I tell her of my status as Volturi king and we get married and have sex until she faints of the pressure. Then we would live happily.

Instead I got her to love me and now it seems as if she hates me. I will never get to feel how it is for your real soul mate to finally share that bond we go through during sex. And I felt extreme remorse. This was all my fault. I felt sadness creep into me. As I tried to push it away with my anger I felt a vampire come sitting beside me.

"How does it feel to have your mate in your hands but yet still nowhere close to you?" I grew angry as Marcus brought up the exact thing I was feeling. I felt like shit.

He always wanted to spite me for what I did to Didyme but at the time I thought it was all worth it. Now I knew why he felt so angry and sad all the time. But unlike me he will never have his mate. Unless he joins her in wherever we may go when we die. I felt for the first time in my life remorse for my actions against Didyme and Marcus. But in my defense it was needed. They were going to leave. I couldn't have that. Marcus was needed to keep Caius and I grounded and if we left the Volturi wouldn't be taken as seriously as it is now.

He smirked at me as he saw the deep frown I had on my face.

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it. And even worse, right now all she knows is that you are one of the three. She doesn't know all the horrible things you have done. And she doesn't know that the reason this coven is "vile" as she puts it. It's all because of you. What's going to happen then Aro? She is going to leave you and please note that I will be the first one laughing at your loss"

I reached out to hit him. But he dodged last minute and he laughed at my expense.

"Ah, Aro aren't you supposed to be civil. You don't want to act like the barbarian your mate already thinks you are, now do you?" He walked away and I didn't follow. He was right.

When I reached the castle I tried to scent out my mate but she was nowhere to be found.

I tried scenting out the werewolf but he wasn't there either. I looked for the other humans but none was there besides Victoria and James.

When I reached their rooms they both asked me the same thing. Can I be like you? I didn't even spare them a second glance as I called Felix and Demetri to take care of them. They made their deaths quick. But now I didn't know where Jessica, Isabella, or Jacob was. But I had a hint.

I went to the throne room to see that it was feeding time. I watched as they finished up.

"How could you let them leave?" I screamed. Aggravated because Isabella could be anywhere right now. I had left approximately ten hours ago. She could be halfway across the world right now. And especially now that she could be with a werewolf and a human that I knew was a blabbermouth knew about our secret.

"Do you know what happened today? Jessica knows of our secret and I know I told you, Caius that there was a werewolf here that Isabella probably freed and left with. And no one stopped them?"

"This is not our problem it's yours. Get a handle on your mate. And the werewolf is not a werewolf but a shifter and I have no more grudge against them. And you don't know if Isabella plans on changing the human. Or even if she died. There are a lot of vampires in Italy. But all in all, it's your mess." Caius spoke calmly and clearly but I didn't understand anything coming out of his mouth. How could this be? How could he let this happen? He would be the first one in most circumstances, if not all, but obviously not this one, we would object to any loop holes in our regime.

To make matters worse, I knew Demetri couldn't track them because he said he couldn't depict the werewolf's scent correctly and Isabella's was always blocked off and I knew she would be smart enough to cover Jessica's. She was smart and I was angry at her for it.

But I wouldn't give up just yet. She was my soul mate and I'd be damned before I let her walk away from me without a fight.

**BPOV**

When I was running across the castle it was pretty easy to get everyone to come with me. Jacob was in the dungeons but there were no guards and Jessica was only too eager when I said she would die. The others stayed behind. Jacob guided us and I used my power to see the future but it was blank. I guess because of Jacob. So instead I tried to wing it. I went to an ATM machine and took out my plentitude amount of money from the very generous pay check Aro gave to me. Jacob did the same and Jessica being the bitch she was said she would only by our plane tickets. She wanted to keep her money to herself. Did she not understand she could die at any time because of what she knew?

We bought a ticket to Brazil and on the plane I met a very old friend.

Carlisle, Edward, and Alice Cullen and their respective mates. I met their family a couple years ago and they were the best moments of my life. But I mainly missed Edward. We were so close we probably could have been more but when he met Tanya from the Denali coven he looked at her once and he was a goner. I felt alone for a while but now I know we just weren't meant for one another.

We cached up over the long plain ride and they said they would take in Jessica while me and Jacob we didn't know what we were going to do actually but I knew we couldn't out run them forever. I would have to face my demons very soon and I wasn't very excited about it.

Jacob also gave in excellent resources when he told me he called his father and they said they would meet him in Rio de Janeiro with a few of his pack brothers so he could settle in as pack leader. I didn't know how that would work out in the long run but for now I had to find out what I would do with Aro and his Volturi King problem.

Could I live with a man that did evil on a daily basis? Could I love a man that hurt thousands of covens yearly? I don't know but I was going to do some serious soul searching before I could turn back to him.


	7. Solved

**I know I promised and as usual something came up on those days so I couldn't write. But next week I have finals so I actually have time to write. Most people would be studying in that time but I think it's better to relax during the week of your finals rather than stress out. I believe the saying you either know it or you don't and in this case I have been studying, listening to teachers, doing various types of homework. I know the material. Well that's what I think. Anyway let us get on with the show.**

**LM**

**APOV**

It has been total agony. I got my mate and she lived with me for approximately one month before, as usual, it blew up in my face. Marcus has been known to be caught smiling for absolutely no reason and at times like those I would flit over to his side and read his mind. Only to find he was thinking about what Isabella said to me.

It's now been two weeks and I was at wits end. I was dying slowly. I could feel as my heart slowly deteriorates and my body begins to shut down. Figuratively speaking of course. I was a full-fledged vampire of course. It actually amazes me to no end when I have to actually say full- fledged vampire instead of only a vampire. And of course the cause for that is Isabella's half-vampire status.

And to think a couple weeks before this debacle went down I was planning her ceremony to be welcomed into the vampire community as my soon-to-be-mate. But alas my plans have been ruined. And worst because I know it's my fault. Thanks to Marcus.

I have tried everything I could extending out to all my resources. I even went as far as making the entire community know of Isabella and to make sure nothing of harm comes to her and if they see her in their coveted cities then they should immediately tell me.

But as I said it's been two weeks and still nothing. Even worse today the Romanian Coven has decided today would be the perfect day out of 500 centuries to finally contact me.

I actually look forward to seeing Sulpicia again. Not in a romantic way but in a pure friendly way. We lived together for a couple thousand years. I believe I have the right to be a friends with her.

"Aro the coven is waiting." I nodded and left the room following Heidi as she assisted me to the throne room. I haven't left my room since Isabella left. Her scent was still in the air and it was fading rapidly. I feared that without that scent I would die a very slow and painful death and it would be doubled because I knew it was all my fault. I lived thousands of years without her but the month that I knew her got me permanently hooked. My heart was hers but I didn't want it back and I feared she would force me to take it.

I entered barely glancing at Sulpicia and her mate.

"Hello, Romanian Coven., why do I have the pleasure of seeing you today?"

"Well, we have something regarding your mate. Isabella." At my mate's name my entire heart, soul, and mind was focused on what he had to say next.

"What have you found her? Is she safe?" He held his hands up and for the first time I actually took orders from someone other than my brothers and of course Isabella.

"We have a _clue_ where she is but we do not know if she was harmed or if she is still alive." My entire existence was just put on hold. I couldn't believe what he was saying. She could be hurt and he only has a _clue_ where she is. Un-fucking-acceptable.

"What do you mean you have a clue?"

"Well we heard from a passerby that a coven was holding someone that I believe could fit your mate's description, her hostage so to speak. She was un-willing and I heard she was fighting them all the way. And as she tried to escape they brought her to a cave in the mountain. But the passerby didn't follow into the mountain range. Fearing for his life of course."

No, this couldn't be happening. She was completely defenseless. How could this be happening to a sweet kind soul that she was. I could only guess a few covens that lived in Europe and all of them were too fearful of the Volturi's wrath to something as stupid as kidnapping and purposely trying to hurt me. I knew without a doubt when I get my hands on them there definitely won't be a "trial" I would end their miserable existence, period.

"Do you have a description what did the coven look like. And especially who was the leader."

"Well you won't like this my dear friend. It was Carlisle's Coven. The Olympic Coven form America."

I left the room without a word Carlisle might have been my dearest friend but as soon as I heard that, it was abolished and with no chance of returning.

I brought Demetri, Felix, and Jane along with me. I wanted backup and I needed to find him and make him feel at least a twelfth of my pain.

**BPOV**

When we got off the plane, the worst thing happened Jessica whined, then she threatened to expose us, she went up to the middle of the airport and started screaming vampires. And Rosalie the Bitch Hale handled it. She didn't drink any of her blood but snapped her neck real quick. The kill was quick and pain less. But I felt extremely guilty about the fact this was all my fault. Then I began to cry but Alice and Edward cheered me up. Rosalie was pulling me along the way. But I resisted we started a scene but I was too far gone to care how I looked to the humans. I felt as someone lifted me up and shoved me into the car. A security cop for the airport came over and began asking us questions I just told them I was sad for my friend that died. He left and I went willingly later in the car.

When we entered into Washington I went inside the familiar house I used to visit during my stay with Carlisle. I fell asleep and awoke to a commotion downstairs.

I saw Aro holding Carlisle's throat in a steel grip and Jane putting them under a very strong dosage of pain. I gasped in shock at the frightening image Aro presented. This was the exact thing I was scared off. This was the Aro I head off and everyone knew. And I hated it with every single part of my being. He looked up at my gasp and everything froze.

Then as if a switch went off Carlisle's coven was on one side and Aro's on the other.

I felt anger pulsing through me and I felt as the earth shook and the storm begin outside.

At Jasper's calming waves I was pressed out of my rage. But I was still extremely pissed belief at Aro. How could he do this? And to a man I knew was considered a friend.

At my appalled look Aro begin to speak.

"No, Isabella you don't understand."

'No Aro what I don't understand is how could fate pair me up with such a vile and despicable creature as you?" I saw his flinch but it didn't affect me as it would a couple weeks ago.

"I thought they were hurting you are only half vampire and very defenseless. What do you mean defenseless did you not feel as the earth shook and the storm raged outside? That was an act of someone defenseless?"

"That was you?" I heard as Rosalie scoffed and everybody sent her scalding looks except for the ever peaceful Emmett. She grabbed his hand and ran upstairs. Whatever I wouldn't miss her.

"I believe we should all sit down and take away the very clear misunderstanding we have between us right now." I was grateful as Carlisle stepped in I was feeling beyond furious as of now. And I don't think Washington could withstand another earthquake as the one before.

We all agreed and went into the living room Demtri, Esme, and Tanya left the rom. I guess they didn't feel the need to deal with this right now. I knew Esme and Tanya were very fragile people. And Demetri probably for selfish reasons.

Aro tried to sit right next to me but I wouldn't have it I opted to sit across from him but in between Carlisle and Jasper. I took a calming breath and asked Aro to explain. I could have probably laughed at his story if it didn't involve the death of Carlisle at the ending.

"Aro, I am not defenseless. I probably have more powers than all the vampires in the world combined. And before you ask I don't know how or why. My only guess is it was a result of my in-between status."

I looked at Aro's pleading eyes and knew what he wanted but I just couldn't bring it in me to forgive him. He was wrong and had absolutely no right do what he did, regardless of what was told to him. There was no one to blame for this misunderstanding. And that's what it was a simple misunderstanding but Aro being Aro had to blow things all out of proportion without asking first.

"Aro, what you did was wrong. You knew who had me so to speak so all you had to do was ask the story first. You didn't have to do that to this coven especially that you almost killed Carlisle."

"I know, but I love you so much. You don't understand what went through my head when I heard you were kidnapped I acted before I thought and I take full blame. But you can't give up on me."

I knew this probably took a lot for him to say and I had to admit I missed him with every last breath in me so I jumped into his arms and proceeded to enter in a very long make-out session which only ended with Carlisle clearing his throat.

"Glad you're all happy and back together but this doesn't make up anything to the rest of us."

"You barged into our home and hurt us without any proof other than the word of a coven that hated you for many years. And we are to only accept the fact you love Isabella so much that you would do anything."

He looked so angry and imposing but a second later both he and Edward beamed.

"Well I think Aro should work on how to apologize but we definitely accept. If that was our mate we would have done the same. But nevertheless. We accept your apology and this won't ruin your relationship with this coven. I hope you two have a very long and happy life together but please I would like it if you leave. We don't want any hunting in this area."

"Of course we're leaving right away." He looked down at me and I nodded in affirmation.

We took the long way. Driving from Forks to New York and from New York to Italy. And the entire way was spent rekindling the passion Aro and I had for each other. The couple weeks I left didn't make it burn away but made it burn hotter and more passionately.

When we entered into the castle I felt remorse sweep over me for a minute about all the lives that was lost for something as stupid as my hatred for Aro's more evil side. But I knew this was a part of him and I would just have to handle it in the future. It would definitely take a while but I would do it. Our separation didn't last long but it wasn't something that I wanted to particularly go through again.

Aro and I were enveloped in hugs all around by his guard but away from the crowd I saw Marcus deep sorrow. From the Cullen's I heard the story of Marcus's wife and it just burnt me to know my mate cause him pain. But I would do my best to make sure no one ever hurts like that again. The Volturi and especially Aro need to be put on a leash. And I was the one to do it.

**Another chapter added I feel relieved. I thought I would be done by spring break but new ideas keep popping in my head and with that my need to add a new filler to get to that plot. So alas I finally picked a true plot and it has started to build. R&R. **


	8. Reform

**See I'm trying to make my fans happy. How do you do that, you update of course. Now I'm going to start something new. Since I always update a bit too late and I forget my place so bare in this with me for a couple weeks till I get the flow of words get back to me. I've got my muse back in the form of my new story which is a Twilight/Supernatural crossover so check that out. Remember R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own this plot. **

**LM 8**

**BPOV**

_Before_

_Aro and I were enveloped in hugs all around by his guard but away from the crowd, I saw Marcus in deep sorrow. From the Cullen's I heard the story of Marcus's wife and it just burnt me to know my mate caused him pain. But I would do my best to make sure no one ever hurts like that again. The Volturi and especially Aro need to be put on a leash. And I was the one to do it._

Now: BPOV

When we came back all Aro did was apologize. It was annoying so I had to kiss him in order to shut him up which resulted in long make-out sessions that needed Felix to pry us apart to even get our lips from touching. This in turn made Aro apologize again just because he wanted more kisses.

He was never very subtle.

My plan to get the Volturi started slowly. I made sure when there was someone who came for judgment I was sitting in the throne room. I was always inconspicuous. In the corner of the room with my scent wiped out with the use of my power. I made sure they didn't notice me unless they actually looked over at the corner but at that point I would just turn invisible. As I said very inconspicuous.

Aro knew I was there though he knew what I was doing, he didn't like it, but I was backed up by Marcus and as my mate he does whatever I wasn't meaning he baked me up, reluctantly, but still backed up. Caius was completely against it. But then again he was against everything and everyone. I had no idea how Athenadora could deal with him.

The first time I did this was the worse.

_Flashback_

I entered the room and Aro immediately stiffened up when he saw me. I already told him my plans previously before the meeting. Caius scowled and Marcus grinned sadistically. The guards didn't look my way, too scared.

When they found out a half-human, half-vampire was in their midst they wanted to take action. That is kill me, but when they found out I was Aro's mate they began to slowly hate me simmering in anger, specifically Jane. She had a crush on Aro; arrogant, self-absorbed bitch she is didn't stand a chance.

They all tried something with me but I put them in place. I showed them my powers and one guard member from the lower ranks lost his life. He challenged me saying I was worthless human, just like the ones they feed from. He attacked, Aro was pissed, and I was pissed bad combination. But to tell the truth I wasn't the one who killed him Aro was. I was just the one to set his body aflame with just a small hurtle of my hand. Ye scared the shit out of them.

Anyway, I went into a corner that you would have to actually force your head in that direction to actually see him. I warned everyone to look away. They did what I said and Felix and Jane walked in with an angry man. I quickly concealed myself and stood watch.

"Jane, now who is this man.? He looked stiff and unsure as he looked over the man. Then I saw his eyes flash quickly to my spot before he took the man's hand.

'Ronald." Jane answered a few seconds after she followed Aro's gaze to my hiding spot but of course she saw nothing because I was invisible.

"What is his crime, my dear?" I didn't like the way he said that. We'' talk later. And I definitely didn't like the way Jane beamed right after.

"He was living with his family, human family."

"Ah, your punishment will be death by anything of Caius's choice." Before Caius could speak I quickly took Aro into a conversation in his head.

(**Bella, **_Aro)_

"**Do you actually think that is fair, Aro?"**

"_Yes, he lived with his family, the rules state…"_

_**The rules state if a human finds out about us they will die. Did the man tell his family?" **_

_He sighed before he answered. "No, he only lived with them." _

"**Then how on earth is that punishment fitting?"**

"_Fine what do you think is a fitting punishment, Isabella?"_

"**Oh, so it's Isabella now? Whatever. Just tell him he cannot be with his family unless he turns them. No deaths should be handed out and definitely no threats to his family."**

This entire conversation happened under a minute so Caius was still thinking about how the man should die. And the man was still looking in horror.

"I apologize Ronald. It seems I have made a mistake." He scowled when he said that. "I change the punishment. You either have to leave your family or change them, but if you have a child under 15 they are not allowed to be turned. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ronald looked as if this was the best day of his life. Damn his mood changes quick.

"You may leave." He left without looking back.

Caius was looking astounded at the change and pissed as he didn't get to pick Ronald's punishment. Marcus looked shocked but very curious as to Aro's change of mind. The guard looked shocked but stayed indifferent. Their job was not to question us but to do as we say.

I got out of my hiding spot, went over to hug and kiss him and left the room with only a few words in his head

"**Thank you" **

_Flashback over_

Aro was peeved that day. But he had to get used to it I wouldn't take the risk of an army of vampires coming to kill us because we were too strict in punishment. It shouldn't even be called punishment it should be called Death. Since at the end of each meeting the result was always death, unless the person was gifted in anyway. And who else to make being a Volturi an honor rather than a curse than the woman that is the leader's mate.

Today as reward for being a great guy I was making a picnic for Aro. Made out of Deer blood for me, a bit of food. And of course a wine bottle filled with human blood. I wasn't going to touch that. But who was I to force Aro to change. I was here to make him better not make him different. And I plan to give him the one thing I have kept to myself over the years. My virginity.

I planned to take him out deep into the surrounding mountains/forests of Italy and have a picnic in a small secluded area I found while exploring and there I would give him the food and lose myself to him .

Aro and I met at the entrance leading out of the cancel through the tunnels, since it was early morning.

We kissed and headed off. Partway there Aro tried to stop me and kiss but I always backed away or did a quick, sly trick that made him miss me by a millimeter. It was quite hilarious. Here was the supposedly calm, reserved, and vicious, Volturi leader but when his mate makes him unable to catch her he goes berserk and gets frustrated.

The trip wasn't long, using our speed. So when we got there I played everything out and we began our meal.

Aro and I talked through very random things. Varying from our day to how bright our skin was. I loved it and at this time I felt it was my turn to say something. But he stopped me.

"Isabella, I love you." He took a breath and when I was about to reply he held his hand gesturing for me to wait.

"And this might seem too soon, since we only met about two months ago. But I can't wait any longer. You are my mate. You control me and you fill me with love. I want to be with you forever. And because of that I have to ask this. Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor off becoming my wife, and stand beside me as the Volturi Queen?"

I didn't even pause before I began.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. Of course." During my rant of yeses I had surged onto him straddling him and kissing him all around and giving him small pecks all over where I could reach from my position. He had long before slid the ring onto my finger. I looked up at it and saw the sparkling ruby in the center with diamond stones surrounding it. But not too soon I felt what I have been waiting for all day.

I looked seductively up at him and saw his gaze filled with lust.

"God, Bella you don't know what you do to me."

"Maybe I do." I began to grind on him and tried to take of his shirt but he stopped me.

"Isabella, don't get me wrong I definitely want this. But are you sure you want to give me this precious gift. I can smell that you are a version my beautiful."

I blushed at that fact but I didn't wait for him to get up. Instead of saying anything I took of my shirt instead and slowly reached for his lips. He quickly responded back.

He grabbed my hips and proceeded to rip my jeans of my body. I was kind of pissed at that. I still valued how much money I spent and those cost me 350 euros. Way too much money to be spending on jeans but it was my guilty pleasure.

I looked down at myself to only see a blue bra set that came with a matching blue bikini bottom. I looked in Aro's eyes and saw nothing but lust. He liked what he saw. He flipped me over until I was laying my back on the blanket covered grass and surged forward. I could feel his large bulge from his pants and I loved it. I almost orgasm on the spot. Almost.

I reached up and ripped right through Aro's shirt and reached for his pants right after not even pausing in-between. By the time he got things back under control he was sucking on my breast and I was gripping his head as his teeth caused a strong tingling sensation to run through my body. I reveled in it.

I felt as Aro's hand started creeping towards my nether lips. His middle finger grazed it once and it almost dipped in. I now knew exactly how much I was going to enjoy living with Aro's long fingers for the rest of my life.

He reached again and started fingering me slowly. As his thumb reached for my clit. I gasped in orgasmic bliss. This was total ecstasy. I didn't understand how on earth I went so long without this. I reached for Aro's head and brought his lips forcefully to mine.

He moved to completely cover me and I felt as his large friend poked and prodded me as we deepened the kiss. Sparks were in my head as it brushed my clit a few times. We stopped kissing and as Aro looked in my eyes, silently asking for permission I nodded and he moved forward which made him break my very thick hymen. I cried out. Me being a hybrid, I had either enhanced or decreased senses or body parts. In this case my hymen was enhanced and it felt like a vampire tearing a chuck out my hand. I held onto Aro tightly but I could feel as he shook in suppressed passion.

After a few minutes the pain passed and I felt better. I gave him the signal to start up again. At first I felt discomfort then I felt pleasure. And all it did was building up.

I kept begging Aro to go harder and faster but at the last point he surged forward hitting my G-spot and I came undone. And as I tightened around him I could feel as he came in me.

"How did I miss out on this? That was the best thing I have ever felt in my life."

"Thank you my love, it's all in the leading."

"I love you, so much." He grabbed my head and we had another session of showing our love together this time with me on top of him.

It began awkward but I slowly got the hang of it and soon I was riding him at vampire speed. I could here as our hard bodies made a loud echo through the mountain range. And I loved it.

When he came though he flipped me over and he filled me to the brim. I had the urge to suck him off but that was for another time.

Aro held me close and when I finally came back to reality I saw it was nighttime.

We packed everything up and ran back in the castle Aro holding me close and covering me with the large Volturi robe he never left without. Which is fine with me or else I would be walking into the castle naked. A lot of guards would have died if that were the case.

We ran to his room, now mine and I lay down. Beginning to succumb into the sleep I rarely need and Aro holding me close.

**There we go how that lemon was. Di you like it. It was my second one on fan fiction. And it was also the reason I haven't updated in so long I didn't know how I was going to write it. But now I did so the chapters should be coming up more frequently. Again no promises. R&R **


	9. Marraige

**Yay. I'm keeping my promise I'm being a good writer. So far I really have motivation to write this story and with only three more weeks of school and many final exams and projects coming up please readers beer in this with me it's going to be really hard because trust me when I say this I have lots of projects that I have to do and I'm taking at least an hour out of my day just to make this but the good part of it all is I have determination to finish this. But A Blue Tail not so much. I might put it up for adoption. If anyone wants to volunteers please do or could someone give me ideas. I'm so lost with where to take that story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

I awoke in Aro's arms and the first thing I felt was bliss. I was soaring in my happiness nothing could make me sad or angry not even the way Caius would sneer at me or when Jane would stare up at my fiancés face all the time. Fiancé. To actually say that makes me soar. About a couple years ago I moved here to go to Culinary School and four months ago I got my first prestigious job at working in a castle where I found the royal vampires and my mate. I used to be so alone I even separated from my family and friends and I didn't blink an eye about it but the thought of leaving Aro rips me in two.

But as I said, I'm soaring in total ecstasy so nothing could ruin my mood.

I moved around moaning when I felt Aro's cold, rock hard abs. I slid my arms lower to see that he was waiting full attention for me. I had sex for the first time yesterday and I was already wanton with need.

I slid lower Aro just laid there looking at me. When I reached my destination I looked him in the eyes all I saw was love and lust rolling off him in waves. I took him in my mouth and his head swung back and a long groan erupted from his lips. I lowered my head so my nose hit his pubes.

To feel him down my throat made me moan and with one deep suck he ruptured in my mouth. He spurted long squirts down my throat, it was salty but oh so sweet. I loved it I swallowed everything he gave me and before I knew it my head was moving by Aro's strong hands. I loved it all.

He finished and I raised my head. He grabbed me up and kissed me deeply. It would have gone further but there was a knock at the door.

"Isabella, the wedding planner was here." Aro looked at me pleading with me to not go. But alas our time was up. At least he got release I was still squirming.

I reached over and kissed him lightly and went over to my closet where I picked out a tight blue cotton sweater and a black overcoat with blue heeled boots. That made my eyes glow. Aro growled has he saw me put on some black lingerie that would bring out my pale skin. That was for later. I winked at him, blew him a kiss\, and walked out.

I saw Jane at the door. I grimaced at how she tried to sneak a peek at Aro. Whatever she was no challenge to me she was a thirteen year old girl and Aro was a thirty four year old man. No competition at all.

I went out to where Gianna does her secretarial work. I waved at her and saw as the wedding planner sat waiting for me. It was no other but Esme and Alice Cullen.

I wanted nothing but the best and they were the best. I ran up to them and was enfolded in arms trying to hug me everywhere possible.

"Esme, Alice I'm so happy that you could make it at such short notice."

"Of, course we wouldn't miss it for the world." Esme smiled politely but Alice broke the simple and calm atmosphere with a shriek.

"Let me see, let me see. I want to see the ring! You have been blocking this entire moment from me. Why are you so cruel, Bella?"

"It's all because I love you Alice." I raised my hand slowly, slower than an old human with arthritis. Alice yanked my hand up forcefully and let through another screech that my dog, Bow Wow in La Push could probably hear.

I heard Jane hiss as she walked by. I gave her my finger. Screw her; she was just a child in my eyes, even though she was like two thousand years my senior.

"Come, come. Let's go out to the gardens. We have lots to plan. And Alice I will definitely be blocking the entire thing from both you and I. I don't want to ruin my wedding right."

We walked out slowly, at just a pace faster than a human. As we walked into the sunlight I watched as they sparkled and I just gave out a longing sigh.

This was why I was so lonely sometimes. I knew wherever I went I would never fit in. I was too vampire to be human. And I had too many human attitudes to be treated as a true vampire. But whatever, I will get over it. I will create my own category.

We sat down and just enjoyed the calm winter weather, the snow crunching under my toes in my heeled boots and I baked in the aroma of the fresh Italian bread made at bakeries all over Volterra.

God I loved Italy.

"So let's back to business Bella. What do you want?" Alice quickly took charge.

We spent forever out in the gardens and when the sunlight began to fade away. We went to Aro's office. By the end of the day we had the reception completely planned and the location of the wedding and some of the designs. But I was missing crucial parts. I didn't have any idea for what my dress should be and I had no idea as to what we should eat. I still ate human food and blood on the side. And everyone I knew besides the Quileute wolves drank human and animal blood. Meaning this would definitely be one of those movies where the bride and groom side hate each other. It would definitely a classic Romeo and Juliet theme.

But as I said this was my wedding, and damn it I would make it perfect. By the time Aro came for me we finally had down the food. I would have a cake but we will only cut it as part of a human wedding tradition and to make sure the wolves didn't start a fight with the Volturi there will be human blood kept in wine bottles. It would be the same special wine that spilled my secret to Aro

Aro and I bid Esme and Alice goodbye and carried me upstairs to our room.

When we entered he laid me on the bed and stripped me of all my clothes and made deep passionate love to me. I quickly fell asleep soon after.

**APOV**

Today Isabella left me all alone to plan our wedding. At times I would hear her frustration and want to run and sweep her into my arms. And other times I would feel envy as I heard her laugh at a joke that wasn't mine. I felt weak with my emotions but this was what a true mate is.

She had all my money at her fingertips now and she had access to all the guards and everything I own. And I couldn't feel anger at when I was signing all this to her. By the end of the day all my estates all over the world was given to Isabella and one special one was being built in Rome. Isabella said she loved Italy dearly and everything it had to offer and at the heart of Italy was Rome. It had the culture, food, and passion that came with being Italian and I knew Isabella would love it.

It was larger than the regular homes in Rome but it was still smaller than our castle in Volterra. It would be what I presented to her on our wedding day. We planned it to be some day in spring maybe April or May. I don't know but all I know I was impatient for the months to pass by.

I took Isabella upstairs and made love to her. She fell asleep quickly after.

**Time Skip April 20**

It was our wedding day today and I was waiting impatiently for Isabella. I hadn't seen her all week. She said in human traditions the women didn't see the man the night before the wedding and Alice argued that vampires have a longer lasting memory so they extended the day to a full week.

But as I heard the wedding march began and our guests' rise I smiled happily as I saw her bridesmaid passed I only had a flash of recognition as I saw them pass. I only had eyes for Isabella who was walked down the aisle by Edward Cullen. I had a spark of jealousy and I saw his eyes light up in laughter as that thought flashed through my head. I grimaced and met Isabella's eyes. My eyes shone brighter and my smile grew wider.

She had tears in her eyes and I would have grief flowing through me if I didn't see the large grin that appeared as if it was painted on her face.

The march came to an end as I held her hand in mine. We faced the Priest who Isabella insisted upon to be a human. Her wish was my command.

I was only paid attention to Isabella her stunning face that had a flush and her shining eyes that I could practically see her soul through. I noticed nothing but her. But when it came time to say my part I was completely aware as I pledged my all to Isabella.

And soon it was over I had her in my arms before the priest could finish saying "You may now kiss the bride."

We dutifully took pictures and was hugged and congratulated. Well, Isabella was hugged and congratulated. I just watched it all from her side. The wolves at first didn't want to come near us but with a reassuring smile from my Bella it was okay and they all ran over. I just watched on in despair as I was swept with their horrid smell. But I kept my mouth shut it was Isabella's wedding I wouldn't ruin it for her. And besides this would be the last time I saw these people, hopefully.

I breezed through the reception I followed all the human traditions except the one required for her to dance with others. I absolutely refused to let her go. I just got her to admit to be mine and now she was.

When it was time to leave we drove in a luxurious stretch limo that I almost took Isabella on then and there. I was filled with lust for my. She had her hair spread out on the seat as she lay down and toed of her shoes. She had a beautiful red flush on her body and her dress showed all of her assets off glamorously. But I wouldn't ruin tradition now. Instead I wept her into my lap and into a long kiss.

The drive was short; I barely paid attention due to my everlasting need for Isabella's lips on mine.

We arrived at the Volturi private jet and again I almost took her as she spread out on a bed, this time changed into a short tight white dress that showed off her spectacular legs. It took will power but I succeeded. Soon we arrived off the coast of England and took a quick boat ride to a privately owned island off the coast of England.

When we exited off the boat I quickly put the bags in the house before she could even get off the boat and came back for her and carried her over the threshold. She was about to say something but I didn't let a word pass her lips.

I attacked her. I ran into the master bedroom. A room we renovated for this exact purpose. This island was now called Isabella Isola.

I stripped her of all her clothes and soon it was a frenzy of passion and love.

We were slow and passionate and gentle with each other. She gave and I gave. We were equals in this dance and I loved every minute of it. As we reached points of ecstasy we reached new highs as husband and wife. It would be a day I would always remember.

**Eureka! They are finally married. Now who can guess what problem they will face next?**

**Jane**

**Aro being a total ass**

**A baby**

**Isabella being a half human/ half vampire.**

**Don't mistake it is not a vote just an answer to see who can guess correct. **


	10. Abomination

**I should tell you now readers, I never update over the weekends unless I have nothing to do or terrifically bored. So don't be disappointed when you find that there are no updates. Also I just want to say this story is my first priority but it isn't my most favorite so sometimes I will stretch when I update, meaning I will have days that I can update but I won't because I just don't feel like it. This story is for my personal pleasure, no rewards and no contest. **

**Last time I gave everyone the chance to guess at what problems they will face and everyone picked at least one problem. And in this chapter you will find out who is actually right. I believe only one vote came extremely close. And the closest is **_**soulsistersinaslan! **_**But it wasn't completely right. **

**APOV**

Ever since our honeymoon Isabella and I had no problems with each other, the guard, or any of her "family" – (Cullen's).

We came back from our honeymoon two months later and I could see the how happy Isabella was with all the smiles she has given to us. She even tolerated Jane now. She said nobody could ruin her happiness. And I was blissfully aware that I was the one responsible for all her happiness.

All over the Island I took her. I took her on the beach, on the sand, on the kitchen counters, and on many different walls. But she said her favorite was when we were out in the forest and I took her hard and fast on the trunk of the tree with her legs wrapped around me. And when I thought about it I knew I couldn't object.

When we returned everything resumed as if we were never gone. I still went to meetings and sometimes Isabella would accompany me and sometimes she wouldn't. And Isabella found herself involved in some of the secretarial work that Gianna is responsible for her. At first we had fights about it but she held strong. She said she wanted to work and I couldn't stop her. And I knew she was right. I made it up to her though. We found d a large apple tree in the garden and I took her there where the entire castle could look over and spot us so clearly. She said she liked it, whom I to stop her fun was.

One thing new that came about our return was the Cullen's. Ever since they planned her wedding Carlisle and Esme decided to move here for a couple years. And being the social person she is she invited them to stay here and allowed them to leave at their will.

As a result, I barely saw my wife. She was either with Alice or Esme, or even Edward. That pissed me off to the extremes. I read in Edwards mind about their recent relationship and even though she was mated and he was mated and she was mated I didn't like it when they spent endless hours together alone in the gardens or in her bedroom. The first time I saw that it was outrageous.

_**Flash back**_

I was out with Marcus and Caius and we were discussing another case, newborns had gotten loose in some small town in Mississippi, we wanted to destroy them quick and easy and we decided for the first time that Isabella's power will come to good use. We would send her to the front line. It would be seven guards-Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Afton, Santiago- and Bella against thirty newborns. At first I was anxious for Isabella but once I voiced my concerns they were shot down. She threw me against the wall and had a ring of fire in front of me. And then the worst thing happened when she rejected me when I wanted to have sex that night. Never again will I doubt her.

I got up to tell her about or proposal. I looked all over for her and found her in her room on her bed with Edward close beside her and they were in such a deep conversation and laughing to wildly to hear me enter or hear the deep growl that I let permeate the air. After a few seconds Isabella looked up.

"Aro, what's wrong?" She got up from beside Edward and he followed her I was about to grab his throat in my arms but I guess Isabella remembered my face from the last time I hurt the Cullen's back when she was "kidnapped". So she quickly stopped the air in the room not allowing me any movement.

I growled even deeper when I saw the fact she tried to protected him.

"Bella, I think I'm going to leave you guys for a while Ill. catch you later." I growled when he tried to get past me real quick.

"Aro it's not what you think just calm down and thinks about everything I am your wife. I love you, I married you, and I am mated to you." I began to calm down but I wanted more assurance.

I ran over to her faster than her hybrid eyes could follow and I pushed her up against the wall and began to strip her of all her clothes. She tried to be involved but I wouldn't let her, I ripped my clothes off and before I knew what happened next I was already surging speedily into her.

All I could really comprehend at that point was Isabella's cries, moans, and grunts of extreme pleasure.

A second later I sat down in a chair and she was straddling my waist as I pushed her down on me faster and harder with each thrust she reached new heights. By the time I gave her my all she came three times.

'God, Aro I want to experience that more often. I should try to make you madder regularly now."

"I only aim to please my love." We sat back down and made out for the rest of the day.

A while later we calmed down enough for me to ask about our request she said yes of course and two weeks later they head off. Jane reported that they didn't even get a hit in. Isabella just set them all on fire then walked away. I knew Jane was complaining but I wouldn't object to my mate's ways she got the job done and that's all that matters.

Caius thought of her as only a good way to gain more respect and fear in the vampire world and I knew controllable powerful guard member. Marcus just looked at me in envy as he thought of my luck at having an extremely powerful mate and that she loved me.

_**Flash back over**_

**BPOV**

I had left Aro to his own devices when I thought he finally understood he doesn't need to rule with an iron fist but with an honest and ethical heart.

I didn't know how wrong I was.

Esme, Alice and I went shopping and we were having a splendid time. Alice made a list of all the stores we just had to visit and Esme and I just followed behind laughing at her enthusiasm.

And more importantly we all had a special secret that I came to confirm today.

I was pregnant with Arose baby. At first I thought I was just sick from something but then I began to sleep later and I had to eat large amounts of blood and d human food. Amazingly it was Rosalie that pointed out the fact that I was pregnant. No one knew but us four. Today under the pretense of shopping we decided to see a human doctor. We were weary at the fact there would probably be some problem with seeing the baby with human tactics seeing as it was 3/4th vampire.

We entered the office to see only two other mothers there. I was immediately entered in. I was top priority, under the pretense of being a rich housewife.

When we came in the doctor was friendly and professional. Our worries were for nothing because I guess that small amount of human blood allowed my baby to be seen.

"Isabella Volturi, it seems you are three months pregnant. But your baby seems to be growing significantly fast. Here are some vitamins and I wanting to see you in two weeks."

We left in high spirits but didn't make a new appointment, we were vampires and didn't know what to expect so we didn't know to expect.

I was so happy; Aro and I will be parents. I was also extremely happy for the fact that I broke him out of his cruel habits. My baby will be raised in a happy and kind home.

We drove back to the castle and I was so excited to see Aro that I barged in but I was unnoticed as he was giving a final verdict.

"I give you death by Caius's picking Joham, for creating hybrid children. What you are doing is wrong you are creating an abomination across our world."

I saw as Caius had already picked the way this man was going to die. It was a brutal death and I saw Aro smile in glee when he ear the man screeching. Aro looked over to my position where he saw my unshed tears. I took of my ring and flung it at him. It hit him square in the face. I ran out of the castle and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Tanya, and Jasper followed me out.

I didn't look back. I took a car and I knew the Cullen's were following behind me. We took one of the Volturi's private jets and I made the Cullen's pick a location. They picked Australia. I didn't object, in fact I didn't say anything.

All I did was staring at my now empty ring finger and think of what Aro said.

HE believed I was an abomination of the world at that moment I missed Bow Wow. For the first time I felt complete I felt that I wasn't alone and that someone finally loved me but it came crashing down around me with a blink of an eye. I should have known. Who could love someone such as I. I didn't belong anywhere I wasn't human and I definitely wasn't vampire. At that point I completely understood Rosalie's hatred of me, who was I to belong in their world.

I blanked out my scent, future, and feelings, and before the Cullen's knew what happened I jumped out of the plane, landed in the water and sped towards the nearest island, besides Australia.

Next thing I knew I was on a coast, soaking wet, shivering, and crying. By the language around me I knew I was in New Zealand.

I finally realized the problems I now had. I had no money and I had no id or any form of information on me. I was now all alone with no money to feed my baby and no shelter or clothes needed to keep us safe warm and happy. I cried for the first time in a year that day. But I was a vampire with many gifts and this country was known

Own for being very friendly. I left the cold beach and entered a small but beautiful town. I knocked on the first door and it opened to see an old couple.

"I'm... sorry but I was separated from my family on a cruise ship that passed through here and I washed up here and I'm very hungry and have no food, shelter, money, or id."

"Oh, you poor thing. Come in and the fire."

"I don't want to be a bother but I have nowhere else to go and I just found out I was pregnant a week before we went on the trip and my husband is out on business in Switzerland and he has no service."

I was shivering and stuttering and the old couple looked grieved by my tale.

"I can work for you, I was a chef in Italy and know many different cuisines or if you could please give me any recommendations for a restaurant nearby.

"Oh dear don't worry. Just settle down here and we'll set you up.

I was ushered into a room with a bed and nursery. This was our youngest daughters' room when she came over with her child but I'm afraid her baby did a month ago from pneumonia. I began to cry at that point. Would the cold weather weaken me too much to not be able to take care of my child?

I was so angry at Aro why did he have to say that? We could be celebrating in bed or this miracle but instead I was cold, homeless, and unable to truly take care of myself.

**Oh god Aro why would you say that. It's going to take him awhile to clean up this mess he created. And obviously the answer is her being half and the baby so again in what they thought the problem is **_**soulsistersinaslan good job! **_** Remember to R&R**


	11. Family

**This update I just want to give a shout out to all the veteran's that came back from war and those who didn't. I also want to give a shout out to all the women that have to live without their husbands because of war. Especially to those who have a child or children that they have to tell every day that their father was a hero. I just want to say stay proud and live life to the fullest. You never know exactly what is going to happen so just live it the best you can. **

** Also as a reminder for Memorial Day a good, but very depressing, song would be "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood.**

**Now I don't want anyone to feel like everything is hopeless in the world and there is no reason to live anymore. SO again I give a shout out to the veterans and the people that lost them. **

_**LM 11**_

_**BPOV **_

Over a course of two days my anger at Aro faded to hopelessness. I didn't know what to feel anymore, why did he marry me? Was it because of my powers? Was I truly his mate? Why would he say that?

I didn't understand how everything would come crashing down on us like that. I was just married and now I have an impossible vampire child that from the look of it grew spectacularly fast.

In two days I looked like I was nearing the middle of my second trimester and the doctor said I was three months pregnant and now I looked about five months pregnant I knew I had to get out of Airini's and Aiden's way. The couple took me in happily and didn't ask many questions about my past. They did try to call a cruise ship I supposedly got shipwrecked from but their phone service was down and I feigned amnesia.

I decided today was the day I would leave. They would drive me deeper in the city where I would take a train to Wellington where they got me a job working full time at a restaurant. They even pitched in to buy me a small apartment.

"I'm going to miss you guys. I don't know where my baby and I would be without you two. Thank you so much."

"No dear, it was our pleasure. Bella remember to send word once in a while."

"Yes, we want to know about the baby. Don't forget us." I hugged them quickly and as I heard the last train whistles I took up my bag filled with some of Airini's clothes and some baby clothes that was supposed to go to her dead granddaughter.

Looking at them made me miss Charlie and René but I probably would have killed them with my power boost I got yearly.

I entered in my small furnished one bedroom/ one bathroom apartment and began to weep at my situation. I lost two loving families: The Cullen's and Charlie and René. And now after marrying someone I knew had some horrible tactics and views of people I was left alone like some common whore that got knocked up.

Aro would pay the next time I saw him. That much I knew.

I went to bed without eating anything. I wasn't hungry anyway.

I awoke to all the birds and a foul stench that swept throughout the clean New Zealand air, factories. I moved to the capital city. And now my baby would probably be inhaling this for the rest of his life.

I got ready quickly today would be my first day on the job.

I entered in the _Boulcot Street Bistro. _To see a short blonde woman yelling in rapid Maori to a worker. She looked strict and mean. I had doubts coming here.

She turned around and by the frightened look on her face she came up to me and began speaking in Maori. Of all the languages I know I wasn't fluent in Maori so I spoke in English.

"I'm sorry I don't speak Maori"

"Oh, sorry dear, my mistake. You sound Italian, why are you all the way in New Zealand" She looked sweet and calm now. She must be bipolar.

"Family Problems, I'm pregnant. And my husband hates me." She looked sympathetic, I glared back at her. I didn't want her pity.

"Well how long do you think you can work here?" I had no idea what to tell her. I knew I was growing rapidly but I had no money so if I said eight months would she give me the job?

"Eight months, but I would be willing to work a couple weeks after I have her."

She looked like she was contemplating my offer. I was scared, if I didn't get the job I would be out in an apartment that I couldn't afford so I would be stuck with a 3/4th vampire child and no food or even blood to give my baby.

"Well what about you work on a week-to –week basis. Meaning you come in weekly if one week you can't work fine. But this would only be for two months. The job you're getting is only temporary, the person who usually works this job, is on vacation for two months. So come in week-to week and just work. Is that okay with you?'

"Yes, perfect. How much would I be getting on a week to week basis?"

"Well regularly you would get a thousand every two weeks but as a week to week basis for two months how about I give you a hundred every day you come in. So about seven hundred a week."

"Oh that is great. Do I start today?"

"Yes, yes. Come around the back. "We walked around and I began to look around the beautiful restaurant. It was done traditional New Zealand style. I loved it, but I did miss Italy.

Thinking of Italy reminded me of Aro and what he said. My eyes began to tear up. But I refused to let them fall.

"So you will be working temporarily as a sous chef. This is a traditional New Zealand restaurant so not many exotic foods mostly New Zealand dishes. Are you okay with that?"

"It's not usually my style, I majored in Italian cooking. But I did take some European cuisine course. "

"Okay for today stick with, Aine. She will teach you the ropes"

For the rest of the day it was hectic. I haven't worked like this in a couple months now so I was rusty. Aine was a kind old lady. But when it came to making the different dishes she was harsh and strict with how it looked and the ingredients we used. O was fine with that.

When I finally went home it was dark and I was tired. The half human in me couldn't handle the pressure. I went to bed crying with my hand over my kicking baby and thoughts of Aro in my head.

_**Three weeks later**_

So far I looked exactly like a pregnant whale. I lasted longer than I thought was possible. My pregnancy was about a month. And I had barely enough money to last one more week. And today I decided it was time to move.

New Zealand had large forests filled with various animal life, so over the course of three weeks a built a small hut with only a living room, bathroom and kitchen. I had my baby's things ready and today I would be completely blown of the face of the earth. No one would be able to find me after this and I wouldn't resurface until I knew my baby was okay to be around humans. I was kind of shocked that the Cullen's didn't find me yet. There were only five countries closest to Australia and I was in the capital city of one of them.

I got my bags filled with my clothes, baby clothes and twenty one hundred dollars. I felt bad for skipping out on the rent but I had to save all the money I could.

When I came to my hut deep in the forest I was shocked to find the Cullen's and The Volturi inside waiting for me.

I looked towards the couch beside the bathroom door to see Aro looking at me with sad, sunken eyes.

My instincts came back to me and I did the only thing a person would do in that situation. I ran. I ran through the forest and just as I heard the waves of the New Zealand beach I was tackled and rolled. Through it all I made sure my baby didn't feel anything.

I looked up at my attacker to see Aro glaring at me. I used water to push him off me and I was about to run again but was surrounded by Cullen's. I began to cry.

I felt like I was being ripped apart. I couldn't hear or feel anything anymore.

**APOV**

A month ago when I had that meeting with Joham of the nomadic tribe, I don't know what came over me but all I knew was Isabella came back from shopping and her ring was thrown at my face.

She didn't look back as she ran out of the castle and ran out of my life. The Cullen's left with her and immediately I sent Demetri after them. I was lost I didn't know what to do so I sat at my throne and thought through everything I said.

AS I was thinking Marcus came up to me and grabbed my hands so I knew exactly what I said. I ripped my arm from his and he began to laugh.

"You should probably go over the guards powers again Aro. You don't want them to take over your mind do you?"

I tried to kill him then and there. In his mind I saw a woman named Ashlin a new guard member and her power was to make you say whatever she wanted. So she was one of the best manipulators but her power only worked for a couple minutes.

I wanted to kill her and I would but first things first and it was Isabella I made Felix get her and set her on fire I didn't want her to ruin any other plans.

A couple hours later and the Cullen's come to me saying they lost Isabella. They gave me the story and I had to growl at how everything turned out especially since we created the impossible, a child.

I didn't lose my head yet first I had to find her and see if she was okay. I didn't know the effect our baby had on her so I didn't even know if she was dead or alive. I begged for the latter.

We set for the five countries near Australia. I was searching through New Zealand when Edward found her.

It had been three weeks and I was having anxiety attacks every day, ignoring the fact that I was a vampire.

WE all stayed in the small hut that was coated in her scent and waited. She came in slowly and I wanted to cry at her appearance. Her eyes were sunken and sad. Her body looked fragile, and her stomach was enormous. I wanted to touch her stomach but I knew that would only scare her off. So I just watched her. She looked at me and when I finally got the nerve to touch her, she ran.

I was the one to chase after her and catch her. But the Cullen's were the ones that got her to stop and wait.

A second later a large screech came from her mouth. I took her up and ran to her hut deep in the forest. I didn't want the humans to find us.

I set her down on the small twin bed she had by the window in the living room. And watched as her stomach began to move. At first it appeared to be pushing through her stomach but her stomach was probably too strong for our child to break out because a minute later we heard as my baby pushed through her to complete a natural child birth. Through the whole process Isabella's mouth was open in a silent scream.

As soon as my child exited through her birth canal she looked as if the worst was over. Her pain left her and she looked perfectly fine. I watched in amazement as her belly began to sink down slowly in after-birth and all the scratches closed and her vagina closed up again. She looked exactly as she was before she was pregnant.

She took her baby from my hands and began cooing. I came up to her and she hissed at us. She looked like she was going to run with our child so I held her down.

"No, Isabella. Don't run from us. This is my child too. What I said in the throne room wasn't me. It was a guard that was under Marcus's rule. I killed her already. She controlled my mind. It wasn't me that said that. I love you and I don't think you are an abomination. I didn't even know who Joham was. When I came from under her control it was already too late. I'm so sorry."

She began to cry and I held her close as I tried to lie down with her on the tiny bed.

"I shouldn't have run. I'm so stupid."

"No, don't worry about that. It's in the past now. Let's worry about our child. Most importantly about his name."

"You should name him. I made you lose the ability to watch him grow in my stomach you should get the right to name him."

"Okay how about Justin Leo Volturi."

"Perfect." She leaned up to me and kissed me and I appeased her. I missed her lips. I missed her.

I kissed Justin's head and just held her as they both fell asleep.

I ordered Alec to get our flights ready, and Jane to get a box filled with donated human blood. She got it quicker than I expected and as soon as she came through the tiny hut door Isabella woke up and Justin wailed his arrival. I gave him a bag first and he sucked greedily. Isabella took the next one and she drank happily.

A couple hours later with the box of donated human blood finished I left holding onto my family.

**Did everyone like the name? What should I do with Marcus? Who thinks they should have another child? R&R and tell me what you think should happen next.**


	12. Life

**So how about I decided this will be the last chapter. But I won't delay it any longer. But I have a question. What story should I do next? Heroes or Harry Potter. If it's Harry Potter it's between Bella/Harry, Bella/ Draco or Bella/ Voldemort. If it's Heroes its Bella/ Peter or Bella/Skylar. R&R to tell me what you think. **

**Also I decided to go with on one of my fans reviews of what to do with Marcus. Victoria cullen30**

**APOV**

Isabella and Justin slept throughout the entire plane ride and even as we were driving back to the castle she only awakened when Justin let out a long wail and to my astonishment he lapped onto her nipple instead of taking the blood bag I offered. It seemed Isabella could produce milk and my baby boy had an inclination towards human food rather than blood.

I lay down on the bed holding onto my precious wife and watching my new family with joyful eyes. I got what no other vampire could get, a powerful and loving mate and a son. I did the impossible. And the only thing that I had a problem with now was Marcus. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't want to kill him and surely Isabella would kill me if I tried. I knew it was my fault he was so bitter. It was a mistake I learned the hard way. And now I made him watch as I basked in happiness with a mate and child. This wasn't fair to him but I didn't know what to do.

"Aro, stop worrying everything will work out. Just is patient."

"But Isabella, what about Marcus? What should I do? He made me lose you. But the fault is really mine, for I made him bitter to the point he is practically begging to be killed. But I cannot do that."

Her eyes glinted and I knew that only happened when she had things planned.

"As I said don't worry about that. I have a plan. Just tell Marcus to wait a week and in time he will get what he most desires. I only need a week for my powers to be perfect. And my body to be back to normal"

I frowned when she said that. I didn't have my mate for an entire month and now I had to wait a week to reunite with her the way a man and wife should, or really the way a vampire and wife should.

But I said nothing. I had enough to make up for.

I held her and Justin as they slept.

When they awoke again it was nightfall and they were both ravenous Bella could probably drink the entire human population if she wasn't so protestant about it. So instead Alice led her onto the garden where there was a couple dead lions and when she was finished with that Esme made her some disgusting human food but the way Isabella was moaning and groaning over each bite I changed my views of the food. She then took a shower and then fed Justin the breast milk he craved so much.

And again they went to sleep as I held them.

A week later and Bella seemed to be eating normally again and Justin didn't eat as frequently as he regularly would. He already looked like he was a year old. At first Bella wanted to cry thinking that her baby boy wouldn't have long to live. But looking at it logically each day that passed he got stronger not weaker and he ate more and more. So we just hoped and assumed that he would grow to be at least an eighteen year old and stop growing, since he was 3/4th vampire.

But more importantly today we finally are going to approach Marcus about his situation. Bella wanted me to stay away but I decided I didn't trust what he would do to her. She might be powerful but she was easier to kill than other vampires. She told me all someone had to do was rip her head off and she would immediately die. That scared me but it just made me protect her better.

We went into Marcus's study to see him standing by the window that overlooked the garden.

"Oh, have you come to kill me now. You made me wait for a week now, what do you plan to do make it quick. I have an appointment with my wife that your husband took away." He said it bitterly and I grimaced at the fact I knew this was my fault. But I was ruthless back then and she was taking him away from the Volturi I couldn't have that so I killed her. And for the first time ever I felt remorse and guilt for m actions especially since I just couldn't imagine living without my beautiful Isabella.

"No, Marcus I come to help you." He glanced at her sharply and I growled but Isabella waved her hands to hush me. I quieted but was still glaring at Marcus.

"No one can help me. Even the oh so powerful Queen of Volturi can't bring back the dean now can you, my mate is gone forever and now I would like to be spared the lecture and killed immediately as I said I have an appointment to meet up with her and I don't want to be late."

"But Marcus, you seem to not know what my original power is. I get powers every year since I was born and one of my powers just so happens to be granting wishes. And just like a genie you get three. But be careful of what you wish for and be very specific because this could bite you in your ass." He looked hopeful and he seemed to hesitate but then he began to talk.

"I wish that my wife would come back to life and be the exact same person she was and have no memory of her death." My wife smiled brightly.

"My wish is your command. I compliment you of the good word choice, Remember this power is sacred and no one should know of it. Be warned I can also take this away so again I say be careful of what you say if you tell anyone about this power well I believe your wife will suddenly disappear from thin air."

She walked away and grabbed me on her way out. But as we were leaving I heard as Marcus hugged someone and told her he missed her dearly. I would see again Didyme, one of my biggest mistakes of my ruling.

We reached our bedroom and Justin was still sleeping with the Cullen's all around him. Especially Rosalie, she was the one person in all the Cullen clan I least liked. She was a bitter person and I didn't understand why. She was rich and had her mate; she was an anomaly that I honestly didn't care to solve. I shooed them all out and with a longing look she left.

Bella went up to Justin and called out for Alice. Rosalie came but Bella and her had a standoff it appeared Isabella didn't trust her.

"Where is Alice, Rosalie?"

"I told her I would get him."

"No, Alice comes here." Alice came and Bella gave Justin to her and was about to close the door in Rosalie's faced but she held the door before it could close.

"Why did you give Justin to Alice instead of me? What did I do? Do you not trust me?"

"Rosalie, there is something no one knows about me but you are granted to be the one that let all find out. I have a power to control people, yes everyone knows that. But they don't know that power comes with a strong price. When I touch someone somehow that power lets me know them. Meaning when I touch someone every desire I would know every heart ache I would know every detail about that person I would know it held no bounds on if they had a shield or not. And when I touched you the first time I met you I knew you are a greedy, selfish, and self-absorbed person. Your only mate barely compares to the way you think of yourself. I'm going to tell you another thing that no one should ever know, I am a genie. Basically I can grant whatever wish you want."

At that point the hallway was filled with vampires on my right were the Cullen's and the left were the main guard. We were all watching enraptured with Bella's powers. No one but I knew of these things. Except for that every desire thing, I didn't know anything about that. That pissed me off that I didn't know something that important about my mate but I understood.

"And I have known you guys for a very long time. Don't you think I would have asked if you want me to grant you a wish? One of your most desired a child of yours and Emmett's creation. But I knew you so I didn't say anything. Look into your heart Rosalie you are too bitter and selfish to care for a child. SO no I don't trust you and would never want to leave you alone with my child. Maybe in time you can get that wish. But definitely not now, you are not ready to hold my baby and especially not ready to have your own."

A second later after Isabella's speech sunk into Rosalie, a slap rang through the halls and my Isabella stumbled back into me but not before something very serious a dangerous occurred.

Her head was halfway decapitated from her body. I didn't know what to do her venom wasn't healing her and as I licked at the wound trying to get her head to completely go back on, nothing happened.

The halls were silent. I looked up in anger and screamed for Jane and Alec to handle her.

"I'm sorry, no you don't understand. I didn't hit her that hard. That wouldn't have happened to a vampire." She was frantic as she tried to explain and her husband tried to save her but was rendered useless. The rest of the Cullen's sat back and watched in remorse for the child they knew might be gone if my Isabella didn't start breathing soon.

Carlisle and Edward flitted over to us and Carlisle began to work over her but I was scared she was bleeding out and I couldn't do anything. If she was a normal vampire could this happen to her. But then I remembered one of her powers.

"Isabella, don't die on me you still have your healing power. You're not dead yet. Don't die on me and your newborn son. My family just came back don't do this to me." A silent second sounded throughout the walls of the castle and I watched awe struck as her head began to stich back together and her eyes lost the glaze over and came back to normal. She took a harsh breath and spat out blood.

"Rosalie you are so done." She stood up slowly and walked up to Rosalie. She held her neck in her hands and began to rip it from Rosalie's head but then stopped. Rosalie's head went back together and Isabella backed away.

"No this is wrong. I can't kill you like this. What you did could have killed me with no possibility of me coming back and that might have been an accident but I can't let it go. You almost made a son lose his mother and a husband loses his wife. What you did was unforgivable and the only reason you're not dead is because you are part of the Cullen family. So for what you did you aren't ever supposed to come near me or my family again. So you just lost your only hope of ever having a child."

With that Rosalie sobbed but I held Isabella in my arms and went back into our rooms. We took a bath together; I scrubbed her down and held her as she cried for herself. This was the weakest I ever saw her and I didn't like it. We came out the shower and we dried of and I just held her as she cried into my chest. I wanted to do the impossible to, I wanted to cry for my son that almost lost his mother and I wanted to cry for me who almost lost my beloved wife and mate.

She looked up at me and kissed me fiercely. She rolled on top of me and kissed me again. She reached down to reach my erection and began rubbing me I groaned. She slipped down my body and began licking the tip. She licked up slowly and then sucked down harshly as a gasp passed through my throat.

This was the first time we were reunited as man and wife in over a month. I didn't think I would last long.

I grabbed her hair to push her up again but she began bobbing ad before I knew it I released in her mouth. She reached up and kissed me and I could taste myself but I didn't care I needed to feel anything that was part of her. I lifted her up and made sure she was over my mouth and I licked from her bundle of nerves downward until I knew she would be a quivering mess. I pushed a finger in her and began thrusting she shook harder, and when I pushed a second finger she gushed into my mouth and I lapped it up like a starving man. This was what I needed. I needed to feel her all over. But we weren't done yet.

She waited a second and pushed her self quickly down onto me. I almost came then, but I didn't wait over a month for it to be over quickly. No I wanted this to last.

So I flipped her over and began thrusting alternating my rhythm from soft and gentle to hard and fast and by the sounds she was making. She loved it. I pushed her leg over my shoulder and by that angle the way I pushed at her g-spot she didn't last any longer. She came all over me, wetting the bed. I knew then that I just created another child with her, and I hoped it was a baby girl. I pulled out and with a small kiss she laid her head on my chest and passed out on me. I held her close. I missed that, I missed her. I was just happy I had her back.

**EPILOGUE 20 years later**

**BPOV**

The same night that Rosalie Hale was kicked of the Volturi doorsteps was the same night that I was impregnated with Violetta Alice Volturi. My baby girl the apple of Aros' world, She was born a month after that day but unlike her brother she ripped through my stomach instead of my vagina. I liked the regular way better.

Justin was twenty years old but he only looked eighteen, it seemed Aro and I was right. He stopped aging ate eighteen and ever since our world was way less stressful, especially since Violetta was also 3/4th vampire.

But the best things about my pride and joys were there powers. Unlike me they didn't get a new one every year. Instead Justin got the power to absorb by sight. Meaning every time he sees a person with a power regardless of the fact he knew they a power or not he would get it. My precious Violetta got the power to absorb by feel. If she touches a vampire with a power she gets the power. But alas the power they most wanted which was my own was blocked away. They couldn't get my powers and as they turned teenagers they hated that. They wanted to have my healing, genie, and power shields but my power shield blocked that from happening.

At a young age I hated their powers because they got Aros' and Jane's power and they used it whenever they could as teens Aros' power was used to cause trouble and spread gossip throughout the Volterra castle and they used Jane's to hurt anyone that pissed them off and that seemed to include their father. Every time Aro said no to them it meant he got a lot of pain. And whenever they wanted to sneak away especially when I had to sleep and couldn't stop them they rendered everyone useless with Alec's power, it was the hardest thing a mother had to deal with when I would wake up in the middle of the night to see my children gone and Aro and everyone else in the castle have no sight, feeling, or hearing. But thankfully they couldn't do anything to me, so they had to kiss up to their mom. I reveled in that fact and can admit to boasting about it to Aro. I stopped though when he threatened not to let me come.

We had the perfect life. Now that Justin and Violetta were both grown enough to stop aging they would be starting in school. And because I now needed something to do every single day I was going to be enrolled in school. I would be a senior and they would be freshmen at Volterra High home of the Warriors. But more disturbingly Aro would be my sugar daddy.

We decided that there was no way he would be able to drop us off at school every day and not be able to kiss me so we opted to go the new age way, a sugar daddy since he looked so much older than me.

Today would be our first day and I was excited. We would be starting in the fall so the sun would barely be out. Justin and Violetta would need the cloud cover since they had a dull sparkle while only had a shine or more of a glow.

"Mom, come on we're waiting on you." Violetta was always the impatient and tempered one while Justin was more calm and patient. They were opposites but they were very close.

"Coming! Do you have your money, what about your bags?"

"Yes, come on." I ran out the castle to see them waiting beside Aros' Maserati. I told him this was too ostentatious but he only wanted the best, especially since he was my sugar daddy.

We drove to school in the sports car and Aro kissed me goodbye with his hand in my tight skinny jeans, he squeezed my ass then left. I looked around to see everyone staring but I didn't care. I walked toward the office building with Justin and Violetta flocking me we got our schedules and on our way everyone stared at us. We had four out of seven classes together: Math, English, Cooking, and Gym. My History class was only with Violetta and my Science and Music class was with Justin.

Class was interesting. I had only guy teachers and they all appeared to be way older than Aro and by the way they were leering at Violetta and I they knew of my inclination to older men. By lunch we each had a fan club and I loved it all this was fun new and exciting.

By the time it was time to go everyone knew of my sugar daddy, I had over fifty numbers shoved in my backpack, some by teachers and I had a group of popular girls already pissed at me. This would be the funniest year of my life. I would have my husband Aro at home every night making love to me and I would have my kids in the morning with me enjoying the school.

This was absolutely perfect. I was happy and most importantly I wasn't alone anymore.

The End

**Aww. Teardrop. This was officially the last chapter. R&R.**

**Also I just want to clear this up, in Breaking Dawn I felt the whole time that Rosalie was a fake bitch. She's only friends with Bella because of Renessmee and I couldn't let that happen so I decided to cut her out of Bell's life. Rosalie doesn't deserve to have a child and that is only my opinion. Share what you think. And again Good bye**


End file.
